Intouchables
by jlukes
Summary: Derek cumule les conneries pour ne plus être seul, le shérif lui propose un deal... Secouer son fils.
1. Chapter 1

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring :**__** Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration :**__** Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé :**__** Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating :**__** M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla :**__** Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre :**__** Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 1

Pourquoi était-il encore assit là ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie ici, sur cette chaise, face à cet homme, il avait cette impression qu'il avait vu ses mèches grisonner à chaque fois que son fessier se retrouvait collé là. S'il avait fait une photo, puis un montage vidéo, tous auraient pu constater le vieillissement de cet homme, et pire encore depuis la dernière année écoulée.

Mais, au fond, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il était encore assit et il savait qu'à chaque fois, il ressortirait avec quelques remontrances paternelles dont il n'avait cure.

- Derek, fiston… Souffla l'homme en face de lui en parcourant le dossier sous ses yeux.

Derek pouvait voir les photos à l'envers, des vitrines vandalisées, quelques voitures peut-être ? Il ne savait plus… et personnellement, il ne voyait même pas l'intérêt de s'en rappeler. Pourquoi faire ? Alors il s'affala dans le fond de sa chaise, écarta les jambes et croisa ses bras puissants contre son torse et fronça les sourcils en signe de défi.

- J'ai beau chercher… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça… L'homme se frotta le visage, il semblait fatigué mais Derek ne préféra pas s'y attarder.

- Vous m'inculpez shérif ? Dit-il lasse de cette situation, tellement vécue.

Le shérif, secoua la tête négativement, mais était-ce pour dire non ? Pour montrer son mécontentement ? Sa lassitude ? Encore une fois, Derek ne voulait pas vraiment s'y intéresser. Le shérif referma le dossier après avoir apposé un tampon vert que Derek reconnaissait, pourquoi s'acharner à le protéger ? Il méritait une sanction pour ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi ne pas l'arrêter ?

Le shérif releva la tête et observa Derek qui avait relevé le sourcil droit alors que l'autre était clairement froncé. Comment faisait-il ça ? Alors il souffla et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise à son tour.

- Derek… Tu as vingt quatre ans. Ne crois tu pas que tes enfantillages d'adolescent…

Derek nota la grimace du shérif et l'expression fugace de tristesse traverser son visage, mais il ne dit rien et continue d'imaginer quels seront les prochains mots moralisateurs que lui sortira cet homme.

- Vandalismes, vols, outrages… si ce n'était pour ta mère, je t'aurais mit en cellule depuis bien plus longtemps que ça ! Acheva t-il lasse et cela mit les nerfs au plus jeune.

- Ne parlez pas d'elle. Grogna t-il en montrant les dents et John Stilinski arqua, à son tour, un sourcil fatigué.

- Soit. Je vais te proposer un marché Derek… John posa les mains à plat sur son bureau et se leva doucement pour faire le tour du mobilier et venir se poser devant la fenêtre de son bureau, il observa le ciel bleu, le soleil qui semblait inonder sa chaleur sur la ville. Derek le regarda faire et le vit vouter les épaules et serrer les poings, curieux il se redressa sur sa chaise et décroisa les bras de son torse.

- Tu as dû apprendre ce qui est arrivé à mon fils… J'ai besoin d'aide Derek.

Le plus jeune cru entendre des trémolos dans sa voix, mais il ne jura de rien. Cet homme était fort émotionnellement et physiquement, les trémolos ne font pas parti de sa vie, impossible.

- Mon aide pour quoi ? Claqua Derek, pas emballé à l'idée de lui fournir une quelconque aide pour un gosse qu'il ne connaît même pas.

- Si tu arrives là où tous on échoué, et note par là, moi-même… je fermerai définitivement les yeux sur ton dossier… Souffla le shérif, le regard toujours vissé sur les voitures défilant lentement devant le poste.

- Et si j'échoue ? Ricana Derek, sûr que le peu de volonté qu'il souhaitait y mettre, ferait échoué les attentes du shérif.

- Si tu échoue… je serais obligé de t'envoyer dans une prison fédérale, sans aucun moyen de communiquer. Je t'ai empêché de braquer cette banque fédérale la semaine dernière, Derek… Je ne peux plus masquer tes gamineries. Tu dois assumer maintenant.

Derek blêmit, parce que oui, il voulait qu'on l'arrête, qu'on le mette dans une cellule du poste, mais pas de prison fédéral, pas à l'autre bout du pays, pas loin de sa maison, délabrée certes, mais pas isolé. L'isolement était la pire chose pour Derek, la perte de sa famille dans cet incendie de merde, sa sœur décédée l'année dernière, assassiné par son oncle devenu totalement psychotique à cause de son coma profond, croyant toutes les personnes autour de lui, responsables de cette tragédie. Il ne restait plus que lui, et cette maison… Seule dans les bois, isolée… Il détestait l'isolement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Souffla t'il au bout d'un éternel silence.

Le shérif se retourna et s'appuya sur la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos et Derek cru voir une petite larme glisser, mais le contre jour le faisait hésiter.

- Je veux que tu ailles chez moi… et que tu sois le garçon arrogant et confiant que tu étais, môme. Que tu t'accroches et que tu me le sorte de cet état dans lequel il s'est enfermé. Gronda le shérif sourdement, fatigué et en colère.

Derek se demanda à qui il parlait vraiment, mais garda le silence quand le shérif refit le tour de son bureau prit sa tasse de café vide. Il en sortit des clés et en enleva une du trousseau.

- La clé de chez moi. Dit-il en lui tendant la clé.

Le plus jeune l'observa, bouche entre-ouverte. Parce qu'il est sérieux en plus ? Jusqu'au bout il avait cru à une blague, ou enfin, il l'espérait. Mais le regard froid et déterminé de l'homme en face de lui… le fit capituler. Il pourrait bien faire ça, non ? Il prit alors la clé d'un geste vif, l'air blasé, montrant clairement que ça le faisait chier, mais John sourit doucement en posant son fessier sur le bureau.

- Tu auras une chambre, pas négociable. Ajouta t-il devant un Derek sur le point d'objecter. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux en dehors de notre marché, ce n'est pas une prison… C'est un sursit, ne l'oublies pas, Derek… Termina le shérif avant de se lever et de l'inviter à faire de même.

Derek se leva et avança vers la porte, la clé semblant peser une tonne dans le creux de sa main. Mais avant de sortir il fixa le shérif, il voulait lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne pour aider son fils, ou l'aider lui… Qu'il n'avait été bon pour personne et qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi les choses changeraient aujourd'hui. Mais John Stilinski, leva une main et prononça la seule phrase que Derek n'avait plus entendu depuis des siècles selon lui.

- Je te fais confiance… tu es mon seul espoir, Derek.

_**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce n'était qu'une mise en place, hein ;)**_

_**A demain ? C'est vous qui voyez… héhé !**_

_**Zouxx !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring :**__** Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration :**__** Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé :**__** Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating :**__** M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla :**__** Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre :**__** Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 2

Derek était en train de mettre des vêtements dans un sac plastique, pas vraiment de sac de voyage à disposition. Il repensa au deal du shérif, il semblait au bord du gouffre, si fatigué et moralement épuisé. Son fils était-il un sale con pour mettre son père dans cet état ?

Il savait que le rejeton avait eu un accident de Lacrosse, que personne ne l'avait revu en classe depuis cet instant là, il y a un an. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, tout simplement parce qu'il s'en foutait royal. Après tout, il était plus jeune que lui, et Derek ne côtoyait personne dans la région, il avait même le droit à des chuchotements quand il marchait dans la rue. L'isolement… Il frissonna et raffermit sa prise sur son sac plastique avant de sortir de la ruine qui lui servait de maison. Il s'arrêta sur le porche, observa la porte qui ne tenait que sur un seul gond. Cette maison était toute sa vie, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, son seul patrimoine, mais aussi le reflet de ce qu'il était réellement, brisé, seul et responsable de toute la merde qui l'avait engloutit.

Il finit par faire demi-tour et marcha lentement, mais décidé, à travers les bois, pour rejoindre la maison Stilinski.

Quand il fut sur le seuil, il écouta, il savait que le shérif n'était pas là, mais que son fils le serait sûrement. Mais il se demanda encore pourquoi il était là… Alors il entendit de la musique venant de l'étage, alors il frappa deux petits coups sur le bois et attendit que le mioche vienne ouvrir. Le son de la musique se coupa et Derek souffla avant de frapper deux nouveaux petits coups sur la porte. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que la porte s'ouvre, la musique revint, et Derek jura que le son était plus fort que la première fois.

- Ca commence bien… Grogna t-il pour lui-même avant de se souvenir qu'il avait une clé dans la poche de son jean.

Il la saisie et inspira tranquillement pour la mettre dans la serrure et ouvrir la poignée. La porte céda et Derek attendit de voir si on allait la lui claquer dans la tronche, mais rien ne vint et il ouvrit la porte plus grand, pour s'engouffrer dans la maison et refermer derrière lui.

La maison était plongée dans le noir, les rideaux étaient tirés et une odeur de renfermé le fit froncer le nez et se demander depuis combien de temps personne n'avez ouvert une fenêtre, lui dont la maison avait à peine des fenêtres isolées, trouvait cette odeur horrible.

L'ensemble laisser présager que le ménage était fait mais il ne porta pas plus de jugement et écouta la musique qui provenait de l'étage, un bruit sourd et chronique arrivait à peine à passer le son de la musique. Il décida d'aller voir et entreprit de prendre l'escalier, il grimpa doucement et essaya de voir les photos sur le mur, mais le sombre baignant la maison ne l'aida pas. Il arriva devant une porte qui semblait être l'origine de la musique qui le faisait grincer des dents, ce bruit cognant en rythme sur le bois, faisant trembler légèrement la porte.

Il ouvrit alors rapidement la porte et du reculer pour laisser un projectile blanc siffler devant sa tête et venir s'échouer sur le mur du couloir. Il la suivit des yeux quand elle s'arrêta à ses pieds et il la ramassa avant de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une balle de Lacrosse avec plusieurs signatures dessus.

Puis sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une douleur fulgurante le prit dans l'abdomen et il tomba à genoux, les mains sur le vente, lâchant ainsi le projectile volant. Il fut surprit de tout l'air que pouvait contenir ses poumons quand il expira comme un fou pour amortir la douleur, puis son regard se tourna vers la source de son problème et la douleur s'évanouie, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu peux faire cette tête autant que tu veux connard, mais je peux te botter le cul encore longtemps s'il le faut ! Cria l'ado dans la chambre, armé d'une batte de baseball.

Derek secoua la tête, non vraiment pas la peine que ce mioche se donne autant de mal, surtout quand il… enfin voilà quoi ! Alors il se releva en grimaçant, massant son ventre pour faire passer la douleur. Il souffla lentement et reporta son attention sur l'ado.

- Y a rien à voler ici, alors casse toi ! Cria t-il encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blanche Neige ? Tu n'as jamais vu un fauteuil ? Tu veux que je te le prête pour que tu ailles l'essayer dans la rue ? Ironisa t-il, mais Derek capta facilement le sarcasme et la colère dans sa voix.

Derek put voir que dans son courage de merde, se tenait une colère sombre, comme il en a souvent et qui l'avait conduit ici. Ce gosse était dans un fauteuil roulant, ses genoux légèrement écartés et ses pieds bien placés sur les cales, habillé d'un training et de grosses chaussettes de tennis, l'ado était torse nu sur son assise, les bras armés de cette barre de bois qui avait sûrement laissé son empreinte sur sa peau. Se rappelant de ce détail, il avança les mains en avant.

- Je suis pas là pour te voler… Grinça t-il vexé.

- Tu crois que je ne te connais pas Blanche Neige ? Ricana t-il mauvais et le plus vieux profita de ça pour choper sa batte et l'ado ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Ok, frappe moi, les voleurs ne sont que des lâches de toute façon…

L'ado leva les mains en signe de réédition et attendit que le coup tombe, mais Derek secoua la tête d'incrédulité et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi veux tu que je te frappe ? Il souffla fatigué. Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas là pour te voler… c'es ton père qui m'envoi. Dit-il finalement.

L'handicapé baissa les bras et fronça les sourcils pour finir par croiser les bras contre son torse. Il sembla l'étudier et Derek se sentit mal à l'aise et piétina avant d'éteindre la chaîne hi-fi et remettre la batte dans un coin de la pièce, un coin où ne traînait pas du linge à la fraîcheur douteuse, ou de la vaisselle qui devait traîner là depuis des jours…

- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes parait-il… Chuchota le plus jeune mais Derek l'eut bien entendu. Un voleur pour secouer un handicapé… il m'aura tout fait.

Derek souffla un bon coup et fit un pas vers le plus jeune, déterminé à lui rabattre son clapet.

- Ecoute salle gosse, j'ai pas toute ma vie pour t'entendre chialer, chose que tu as l'air de très bien faire tout seul… Assura t-il en montrant le désastre qu'était sa chambre autour d'eux. On n'est pas là pour être pote toi et moi, alors plus vite tu te conduiras en adulte, plus vite je me casse d'ici, c'est clair ? Râla t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Mais l'effet qu'il attendait ne fut pas celui qu'il eut. L'ado se mit d'abord à glousser, puis à rire avant de reculer son fauteuil en pivotant puis de s'avancer pour se pencher légèrement et attraper la balle. Il la lança sur le mur derrière son lit et la réceptionna dans un bruit sourd.

- Enchanté de te connaître Blanche Neige… la porte est derrière toi. Et il jeta de nouveau la balle non s'en détacher un sourire narquois de son visage. Derek serra les poings et grogna, hésitant entre frapper ce mioche, ou lui confisquer sa baballe… Mais il sortit en silence de la chambre sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte et descendit les escaliers, énervé. Ca allait être sportif !

_**Alors voilà, vous avez rencontré Stiles ;) Comment le trouvez vous ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voici le chapitre 3 !**_

_**Je vous remercie de votre soutien quand j'ai perdu tout mon fichier, ça m'a énormément touché et je ne cesse de répéter que c'est grâce à vous que j'ai toute cette inspiration et cette envie constante d'écrire pour vous.**_

_**Alors je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 6. Cette fic devrait compter une dizaine de chapitres ;)**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaire !**_

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3<p>

Derek passa le reste de la journée assis sur les premières marches du perron de la maison, son sac plastique aux pieds. La nuit était maintenant tombée et il scrutait d'un œil morne la rue déserte. Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ? Ah oui... L'isolement. La pire chose que Derek ne souhaitait plus jamais revivre.

Il grimaça en entendant le son de la musique, ou plutôt du bruit, venant de la chambre de Stiles. Le gosse était insupportable pour les pauvres minutes où il l'avait vu. Il n'était pourtant pas dupe, ce genre de colère dans le regard, il la connaissait, mais il avait déjà tellement de mal à se sortir lui-même de ça, pourquoi devrait-il aider un petit con arrogant qui n'a aucune envie qu'on l'aide ?

Mais John entra dans l'allée et Derek eut un sentiment d'inachevé. Il se plaignait de quelques minutes en sa compagnie alors que le shérif subissait ça depuis une année entière. L'homme sortit de son véhicule une fois les phares éteins et le moteur coupé, et il lui trouva une fatigue plus importante que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté le matin même.

John s'arrêta à sa hauteur et l'observa, Derek cru voir de la pitié, de la déception... qu'importe. Le plus vieux s'installa à ses côté sur les marches de bois et Derek fixa la maison sembla à la sienne juste en face.

- Contact difficile ? Tenta John pour détendre.

Derek pinça les lèvres et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer shérif... il est bon à foutre des claques.

Et contre toute attente, John s'éclaffa et Derek se sentit rougir. Puis l'homme passa une main sur son épaule et pressa sa poigne doucement.

- Vrai... Mais qui mieux que toi peux lui en mettre une ?

- Vous m'autorisez ? Dit-il incrédule et tous les deux purent entendre le son de la musique de Stiles baisser subitement.

John sourit et relâcha la pression, il observa le plus jeune avant de regarder la rue à son tour.

- J'ai confiance en toi Derek, je sais que tu peux le faire. Vous êtes pareil, fait de la même arrogance, de la même obstination... Aller, rentrons, j'ai faim.

Derek le suivit et prit son sac plastique avec lui, se rendant compte qu'il avait vraiment voulu partir et tout laisser tomber, mais encore une fois, le shérif l'avait récupérer et sortit du brouillard dans lequel il s'était mis.

- Il ne descend jamais ? Demanda Derek entre deux coups de fourchette.

- Non. Il ne veut pas que je le porte, son fauteuil n'est pas très praticable dans l'escalier.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Dit-il curieux.

- Un mauvais plaquage à Lacrosse... bon sang... j'ai parfois l'impression d'entendre le bruit... le choc et j'imagine la douleur. Souffla John en grimaçant.

- C'est définitif ?

- Et bien non... et il est là le problème.

John et Derek étaient seuls dans la cuisine, mangeant et discutant de l'état de Stiles. Derek posa ses couverts et croisa les bras sur la table en observant le père Stilinski faire comme lui, repoussant la vaisselle loin de lui.

- C'est juste un écrasement, il a besoin de rééducation, c'est tout ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas investir dans des aménagements adaptés.

- Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? Il n'a pas envie de marcher de nouveau ? Claqua Derek, choqué.

- Je ne sais pas... il s'est fermé. J'ai vu passer quatre kinés en moins de deux semaines. Tous ont abandonné parce qu'il était insupportable.

Derek réfléchit à la situation, John semblait si épuisé, à bout de force mentale, physique... Et cela le mit en colère. Ce capricieux avait la chance d'avoir son père avec lui, alors que lui-même n'avait plus personne, hormis cette maison lugubre. Il pouvait marcher bordel !

John se leva et débarrassa la vaisselle et il se mit à l'aider, en silence ils nettoyèrent la cuisine. Quand le soubresaut inquiétant de John lui confirma que celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, Derek serra les poings.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Ça va changer ! Claqua Derek en posant sèchement la serviette sur le plan de travail. On va faire ça à ma manière...

- Tu as carte blanche. Sourit John, les yeux brillants. Du moment qu'il n'a pas de bleus.

- Allez-vous coucher... l'invita Derek et John lui sourit avant de monter en silence.

Derek mit plusieurs minutes avant de monter à son tour, il avait regardé cette maison, la vue qu'il avait sur le salon, ce canapé, cette télé... Plus rien n'avait vraiment de vie et la poussière accumulé sur la console vidéo, prouvait cet état de fait.

Quand il eut tout éteint, il monta à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte du plus jeune, la lumière était toujours allumée mais le silence régnait. Il aurait voulu entrer, mais préféra repousser l'échéance à demain, après tout, pour Stiles il ne s'agissait qu'un peu de répit, au lever du soleil, il allait morfler.

Puis Derek entra dans sa propre chambre, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, le confort que lui inspirait la vue de la couette, de l'oreiller moelleux. Il se déshabilla et s'engouffra dans les draps apaisants. Il régla sa montre à six heures du matin et se laissa envahir par l'effet coton du sommeil.

Quand la montre bipa doucement, Derek grogna et raffermit sa prise sur la tissu doux, enfouissant son nez dans la chaleur imperturbable du sommeil. Il était enfin en sécurité.

Puis il se rappela son deal avec John, même s'il ne le faisait plus vraiment pour cette raison mais parce qu'il voulait que le shérif ait une nouvelle vie, avec moins de soucis et plus de reconnaissance, surtout quand on sait que son fils ne devait pas vraiment lui en donner.

Alors il se leva et prit ses affaires pour aller directement sous la douche. Il put entendre John s'activer dans sa propre chambre et il se dépêcha à son tour, prenant tout de même le temps d'apprécier la brûlure de l'eau chaude et non l'affreuse sensation de pic à glace planté dans sa peau à chaque douche rapide dans la ruine Hale.. Une fois frais et prêt, il descendit dans la cuisine et trouva le shérif en train de lui mettre une tasse fumante sur la table, avant de prendre la sienne et de s'installer à table avec son journal.

- Comment se déroulent ses journées ? Demanda-t-il curieux pour le planning à venir.

- Rien... là plus part du temps. Je lui apporte son déjeuner et le repas du midi, froid de préférence pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de le faire. Souffla-t-il se rendant compte qu'il lui facilité surtout la tâche.

- Ne le faites plus. Grogna-t-il. J'ai vu que sa chambre était...

- Désolé, je m'en charge le weekend, généralement.

Derek lui fit une grimace et John prit un air désolé. Derek préféra finir son café et regarda sa montre pile poil quand celle-ci se mit à sonner sept heures. Il frotta ses mains et souffla un bon coup sous le regard encourageant de John.

- Quand faut y aller... Lui dit-il et Derek leva les yeux ciel avec un doux sourire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Pas très palpitant, je l'avoue...<strong>_

_**Mais les choses vont se bouger un peu dans le prochain chapitre ;)**_

_**Vous nem... :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez moi à corriger ;)**_

CHAPITRE 4

Il grimpa les escaliers et ouvrit la chambre du garçon à la volée. Il slaloma entre les divers objets visant à rendre son voyage vers la fenêtre, périlleux. Il ouvrit le rideau d'un geste vif et laissa l'air frais du matin entrer comme un serpent vicieux. Derek se laissa enfin respirer, ne notant qu'à l'instant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pour éviter l'odeur immonde du renfermé mélangé à la transpiration. Bon sang, à quand remontait sa dernière douche ?

Un grognement attira son attention sur la gauche, et il se mit à sourire diaboliquement en écoutant le gosse pester sans même prendre la peine d'articuler. Derek approcha et d'un grand mouvement du bras, il retourna la couette au pied du lit.

- Tu fais chier, bordel ! Fit Stiles, la voix étouffée dans son oreiller.

- De si jolis mots au lever du soleil… Ironisa Derek

- Tu te fais poète Blanche Neige ? Grogna le gamin. Sérieux, dégage…

Mais Derek ne l'écouta pas et observa les jambes infirmes sur le matelas, il grimaça, l'angle était étrange alors que le haut du corps de Stiles était tourné sur le côté. Par reflexe, il approcha dans l'idée de remettre ses membres inférieurs correctement, mais au moment où il leva les mains, Stiles se redressa pour le toiser menaçant.

- Je sais pas trop ce que tu comptes faire, mais oublies !

- Tes…

- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla Stiles et Derek recula d'un pas. Jamais !

Le plus âgé souffla pour reprendre contenance et hocha doucement la tête. Bon, maintenant il connaissait une limite du gosse.

- Ok… Mais lève-toi. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

En même temps il approcha le fauteuil du lit puis ramassa à coups de pieds le linge sale à l'odeur douteuse vers l'entrée de la chambre. Quand John passa, Derek l'interpella.

- Vous pourriez descendre ça ? Il rassembla la vaisselle dans une panière à linge sale qu'il retourna sur le mont existant du couloir et la tendit à John.

Le père la prit en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils qui le fixait, l'œil vexé. Derek s'occupa de rendre le sol visible et nota que la moquette était de la même couleur que celle de sa chambre, oui, détail insignifiant, mais fallait tout de même le souligner.

Satisfait il se tourna vers Stiles qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et se posta aussi droit et fier qu'il pouvait l'être, le regard sévère et les bras croisés contre son torse. Stiles arqua un sourcil dans le simple but de le provoquer et Derek leva discrètement le coin droit de sa lèvre.

- On peut jouer à ça autant de temps que tu le souhaite… Claqua-t-il.

- Moi aussi Blanche Neige. Râla Stiles sans se démonter.

Alors Derek se baissa et posa ses poings sur le matelas, Stiles recula doucement et ce fut un début de victoire pour le plus âgé. Il ancra son regard dans le sien et laissa transparaître toute sa détermination.

- Alors de deux choses l'une, gamin. Sois, tu te conduis en homme et tu vas te laver pour me dégager cette puanteur. Ou je te ligote les mains et je te fous moi-même dans la baignoire. Au choix.

Sur ce, il se redressa et quitta la chambre pour jeter le linge salle en bas de l'escalier et alla vers la salle de bain. Une fois dans la salle d'eau il ouvrit les vannes de la baignoire. Quand la hauteur fut bonne, il assura que serviette et savon étaient à disposition, il se doutait que Stiles voudrait se laver seul et il ne sentait pas de le faire lui-même non plus.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, il retint son sourire arrogant. Stiles était en train d'ajuster ses jambes, le regard baissé sur son action, le front barré d'une ride. Sans rien dire, il s'avança pour se mettre derrière le fauteuil et guida l'engin jusqu'à la sortie. Stiles tenta de retenir les roues arrière mais Derek ne lâcha rien et il dut se laisser faire.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il plaça le fauteuil parallèlement à la baignoire, il s'apprêta à sortie.

- J'ai mis une serviette ici, et les savons sont là.

- Je sais encore comment fonctionne ma salle de bain. Grogna Stiles

- Désolé, j'ai eu un doute à l'odeur ! Claqua-t-il. Alors, faut que je te frotte le dos ou tu vas t'en sortir ?

- Dégage.

Sur ces doux mots, Derek sortit mais resta dans le couloir, prêt à intervenir s'il venait à glisser. Il se concentra sur les bruits, tels que les grognements d'efforts, les clapotis de l'eau, un soupir.

Quand le gamin eut fini, Derek retourna dans la pièce et le trouva sur son fauteuil, la partie inférieure de son corps enroulé dans une serviette. Il évita de réfléchir à la manière dont il s'y était pris pour ça et passa derrière lui pour le guider hors de la salle de bain.

- Habille-toi. Ordonna-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Une fois en bas, il reprit les vêtements et alla dans le garage pour retrouver la machine à laver. Il fourra le tout dans le hublot et vida un peu de lessive par-dessus pour ne pas chercher midi à quatorze heures. Après tout, Stiles allait faire sa propre lessive, il n'était pas sa boniche après tout !

Il retourna dans sa chambre quand il vit qu'il était déjà neuf heures et retrouva Stiles habillé d'un tee-shirt rouge et d'un pantalon de survêtement gris. Devant son ordinateur portable, l'ado ne lui prêta aucune attention alors il s'avança et ferma d'un coup sec l'écran.

- Hey ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

- Bouge-toi le cul et descend.

- Non. Trancha Stiles purement et simplement en ouvrant de nouveau son portable et surfant dans le vide.

Derek s'énerva pour de bon et referma l'écran plus fort que la première fois. L'ado gonfla les joues et pinça les lèvres avant de reculer du bureau. Il leva les bras en l'air et Derek pris l'ordinateur sous le bras.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas saisi le concept, le fauteuil n'est pas manipulable dans l'escalier, et crois-moi... Ricana-t-il méchamment. Il n'y aura jamais assez de morts en enfer pour que j'accepte que tu me portes Blanche Neige !

Derek lui accorda, ayant bien compris tout à l'heure qu'il n'était pas prêt. Après tout, le gamin en avait déjà fait plus en une fois qu'en plusieurs jours.

- OK... mais je garde ça avec moi. Dit-il en soulevant l'objet dans ses bras.

- C'est à moi ! Rends le moi, voleur de merde !

Mais Derek n'écouta rien et quitta la pièce en levant bien haut le PC portable.

- Si tu le veux vraiment, tu n'as plus qu'à descendre !

A midi, Derek monta le déjeuner, mais pris soin de prendre une petite table avec un siège en plus afin de manger avec lui. Il était hors de question que ce gosse fasse la princesse plus longtemps. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne se parlaient, Stiles prenait bien à cœur de le fixer méchamment, grognant entre chaque bouchée et cela amusait Derek qui, lui, aimait le fait de trouver la chambre du gamin… expressive.

Derek put constater qu'il aimait les bandes dessinées vu la pile astronomique de livret près du lit. Il n'avait pas dû aller au cinéma depuis longtemps parce que les affiches de films dataient, selon la date de sortie en bas, de plus d'un an.

La télé avec la console de jeu qui traînait au sol derrière lui ne le trompa pas non plus et vu les cernes autour de ses yeux, il devait y jouer assez tard.

- T'es malheureux ? Tu veux que j'te la prête peut-être ? Ricana l'ado en captant son regard sur sa télé et Derek retourna son attention sur lui en plissant les yeux.

- Quand je vois l'état dans lequel tu es… je me sens plutôt en forme. Claqua-t-il et cela eut le mérite de vexer le gosse qui, d'un revers de la main, envoya valser son assiette, en fusillant le plus vieux du regard.

Derek laissa le coin droit de sa bouche se relever et se leva de table, rangea sa propre assiette et ses couverts sur le plateau, laissant bien en évidence le désastre de Stiles sur la moquette. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, Derek lui tourna le dos mais prit soin d'avoir son attention.

- Crois-moi, il n'y aura jamais assez de morts en enfer pour que je ramasse ta merde.

Sur ce, il sortit fier de lui et laissa Stiles seul au milieu de sa chambre. Il fallait que ce mioche ce bouge le cul, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans ce fauteuil, et s'il croyait une seconde que Derek allait ramasser ses caprices, quelques qu'ils soient, il se foutait le doigt bien profondément… dans l'œil.

Pour le reste de l'après-midi, il le laissa tranquille, il ne devait pas oublier que lui aussi avait une vie. Alors il fit les courses pour John, oubliant volontairement l'enveloppe sur la table que le shérif avait laissé en partant. Lui-même avait un compte bancaire.

Il profita pour se racheter des converses, un nouveau jean et d'autre haut à manches longues, préférant avec l'interstice du pouce. Quand il revint chez les Stilinski, il prépara le diner pour John, appréciant la chaleur douce de la maison en ce début de printemps.

Son regard fut attiré par une photo sur le frigo, et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Stiles à côté d'un gamin basané à la bouche de travers. Etait-il son ami ? Venait-il le voir ? Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire énorme sur le visage, de l'étincelle dans le regard et une joie mêlée d'insouciance.

Derek se souvint d'un ami… qu'il avait perdu parce que sa douleur était bien trop grande pour qu'il accepte l'aide de qui que ce soit, et Tommy avait vite baissé les bras. Il refoula son souvenir pénible et se remit à la préparation du diner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, ça bouge un peu, non ?<strong>_

_**A lundi !**_

_**Et oui, Lettres à nous est finie... Mais je suis sur d'autres projets ! (Je ne m'arrête jamais héhé :D )**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez-moi à corriger ;)**_

CHAPITRE 5

Voilà plus d'une semaine maintenant que Derek exécutait le même rituel. Lever six heures, sept pour Stiles, bain, rangement, déjeuner… Et l'ambiance n'était toujours pas cordiale entre eux. Et Derek en avait marre de le voir se terrer dans cette chambre, s'enfermer dans cette bulle où tout était plus facile d'envoyer chier son entourage que d'y faire face. Putain ! Mais il avait une vie, merde ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir les yeux ? Derek avait tout perdu lui, il tuerait le premier venu pour pouvoir revoir sa famille, entendre le rire de Cora quand il lui courait après pour lui faire peur, surprendre Laura en pleine conversation avec son petit ami, qu'elle lui hurlerait dessus qu'elle se vengerait… observer sa mère chantonner sur un air de jazz…

- Tu ne manges pas ? Questionna-t-il en voyant Stiles observer quelque chose de sûrement plus intéressant que son assiette, sur le mur.

- Lâche-moi Blanche Neige. Grogna-t-il et Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est qui le gars sur la photo avec toi, en bas. Dit-il de façon nonchalante.

Mais Stiles ne lui répondit pas, relevant la tête vers lui. Puis il recula son siège pour s'éloigner vers la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

- Personne.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore venu te voir ?

Derek savait qu'il le bousculait, mais son attitude l'énervait tellement qu'il voulait le pousser dans ses retranchements. Stiles ne lui répondit toujours pas, il finit par souffler et débarrasser la table et descendre la vaisselle à la cuisine. Enfin, il la jeta surtout. Ses mains enserrèrent le rebord du plan de travail, il ferma les yeux et repensa à John, cet homme qui était dévasté par l'attitude de son fils.

Alors il remonta en sautant trois marches à chaque pas, entra en fracas dans la chambre pour trouver Stiles allongé sur son lit, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre sur son torse. Il avisa le fauteuil solitaire près du lit et s'en saisit avant de sortir et de le balancer dans l'escalier, priant bien trop tardivement qu'il ne soit pas cassé.

- Putain ! Mais t'es un grand malade toi ! Hurla Stiles en se relevant sur ses coudes.

Derek ne l'écouta pas, avança vers lui menaçant.

- Hey, hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu….

Il lui chopa les poignets fermement et le souleva pour le jeter sur son épaule. Il serra les dents quand Stiles le frappa à coups de poings dans le dos et sauta légèrement pour lui faire peur et le remettre en place. Dans le reflexe, Stiles agrippa ses fesses et une fois stable, il ne sentit plus ses mains sur lui.

Aussi rapidement il sortit de la chambre et descendit les marches sans faire plus attention à son colis. Colis qu'il claqua sur une chaise de la cuisine avant d'aller chercher le fauteuil en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien.

Il le lui apporta et lui ordonna de s'assoir là-dedans. Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse en signe de défit et le toisa méchamment. Alors, dans une colère noire, Derek frappa puissamment du plat de la main sur la table et Stiles sursauta malgré lui.

- Tu vas arrêter de faire ta Raiponce, Barbie, et tu vas me poser ton petit cul de merdeux là-dedans ! On sort ! Cria-t-il à bout de nerfs, le visage collé et le regard planté dans celui du plus jeune.

Il s'éloigna ensuite vers l'entrée, prit une veste pour lui et une autre pour Stiles, les clés de la Jeep que John lui avait autorisé à conduire, puis revint vers l'ado qui était maintenant dans son fauteuil, l'air toujours aussi vexé et pincé.

Il lui jeta la veste à la figure et Stiles la réceptionna en grognant. Ils sortirent de la maison et Derek essaya de se calmer pour descendre le fauteuil sur les quelques marches du perron. Il ne s'agirait pas qu'il le fasse tomber ou qu'il roule à l'aveugle sur la route. De loin il vit une vieille femme sortir de la maison juste en face de la leur. Elle se mit sur le trottoir et les observa en maintenant son gilet bien fermé contre elle.

Puis Stiles enserra les roues arrière dans ses mains, forçant Derek à s'arrêter.

- Attends… attends ! Non… Stiles tremblait et essayait de faire reculer le fauteuil.

- Stiles ! Gronda Derek.

- Non ! Ramène-moi ! Je… je peux…

Derek s'inquiéta quand il lui sembla que Stiles avait du mal à respirer. Il arrêta alors le fauteuil et se mit face à lui, s'accroupissant quand il le vit essayer de respirer. Sa main était contre son cœur et sa bouche ne cessait de faire le poisson et l'image donna à Derek l'impression qu'il faisait une apnée forcée.

- Stiles ? Si c'est pour ne pas sortir, tu te trompes… on sortira.

Mais Stiles ne semblait pas faire semblant, malgré le petit plissement de regard incrédule qu'il lui lança, Derek s'inquiéta et posa une main sur son épaule, doucement pour ne pas se faire rembarrer, essayant de l'aider à respirer. Il souffla doucement avec lui, intiment un rythme. Puis il regarda derrière lui, la petite vieille était toujours là, la curiosité maladive sur son visage.

- Putain… Grogna-t-il en retournant son attention sur Stiles qui planta son regard dans le sien. Hey... ça va aller, ok ? Tu dois juste… respirer… comme ça. Il expliqua et tourna de nouveau la tête vers la voisine, mais plus personne n'était là. Voisin à la con ! Cria-t-il dans le vide.

Le corps de Stiles trembla un peu sous sa main et il le vit esquisser un faible sourire.

- C'est… ce que je dis… à mon père. Sourit-il et Derek écarquilla les yeux doucement avant de glousser.

- Aller, en route.

Derek poussa le fauteuil vers le côté passager, ouvrit la portière en jetant toujours un œil vers la maison de la vieille, il grogna alors quand il vit un rideau bouger. Il voulut aider Stiles à grimper mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- C'est bon !

Quand il fut sur le siège, Derek marmonna de jolis mots fleuris en essayant de plier l'abomination, bien sûr sous les gloussements de Stiles qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Quand ce fut fait, il referma le coffre et monta à l'avant.

Quand il voulut passer la troisième, la boîte craqua et Derek grimaça.

- Oh hey ! Fifille a du mal, alors doucement… elle est pas toute jeune, hein ! Râla Stiles, le regard inquiet sur le capot.

- Tu sais conduire peut-être ? Dit Derek, vexé.

- Oui, j'ai dix-huit ans Blanche Neige ! Et fifille, c'est MA voiture. Claqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi Blanche Neige ? Finit par céder Derek, en levant les yeux au ciel, peut-être que le temps était propice à la conversation cette fois ci ?

- Simple… Gloussa-t-il. Le teint blafard, la chevelure ébène… et tu es la boniche de mon père ! Dit-il revêche.

A sa tirade, Derek pila comme un malade et ignora les protestations des autres automobilistes qui le doublèrent en lui faisant un si gentil signe de la main. Puis il se tourna vers lui pour voir que le gamin avait croisé les bras pour refermer sa bulle.

- Dit du gamin égoïste qui à prit son père pour un esclave ! Moi je suis là pour l'aider… parce que tu ne fais clairement rien pour te sortir de là.

Stiles ne lui retourna aucune réaction et Derek eut envie de la frapper, et même s'il en avait le droit, il préféra ne pas lui donner cette opportunité. A la place, il reprit la route.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, Derek gara la Jeep et sortit le fauteuil du coffre, ordonnant à Stiles de prendre place. Le plus jeune obéit, reconnaissant ce ton non négociable chez Derek. Ils entrèrent et bientôt longèrent les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital, suivant le fléchage qui les mèneraient droit vers la rééducation des invalides.

Stiles ne broncha pas, garda la tête droite, mais Derek pouvait le voir se ronger les ongles et sourit intérieurement de savoir que ses méninges fonctionnaient.

Arrivés dans une grande salle, Derek mit la sécurité au siège et vint se mettre à côté de lui, les bras croisés, évitant de regarder dans sa direction. Alors il observa les personnes autour de lui, inconsciente ou non de leur présence. Il pouvait voir dans un coin, un homme faire des tractions par la force de ses bras surdéveloppés, ses membres inférieurs amputés à mi-cuisses. Une jeune fille essayait de marcher avec une prothèse, elle donna l'impression qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois vu le sourire inquiet de ses parents juste derrière elle.

Un gamin pas plus âgé que huit ans, passa devant eux, dans un fauteuil avec une seule jambe entière. Le kido sifflotait et rejoignit un groupe plus loin dont un homme avec un bras en moins qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il osa un regard vers Stiles qui avait les lèvres pincées, le regard dur et les poings crispés sur les roues de son fauteuil.

Rapidement, Stiles leva la tête vers lui et enleva de lui-même la sécurité de son fauteuil pour tourner et faire demi-tour, balançant vigoureusement des bras pour aller de plus en plus vite. Derek voulu le suivre mais il fut retenu par un jeune homme, blondinet et frisé. Il avait une prothèse pour ses jambes et Derek se retint d'afficher une quelconque émotion.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier… à faire venir quelqu'un pour le faire réagir. Sourit-il de sa tête d'angelot. Et vu sa tête… vous devriez peut-être y arriver.**(*)**

Derek le remercia d'un signe de tête et couru pour rattraper le gamin. Il le trouva dans le hall de l'hôpital, presque arrivé aux portes principales. Alors il le suivit sans toucher au fauteuil et se contenta de lui ouvrir la portière pour le laisser monter, seul.

Le trajet fut lourdement silencieux. Derek avait avisé discrètement les mains fermées en de solides poings sur ses jambes, il pouvait sans mal deviner la mâchoire crispée, le regard de tueur. Mais il s'en fichait, il l'avait fait réagir. Et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Une fois dans la maison, Derek laissa Stiles s'avancer et s'occupa de ranger les vestes et les clés à leur place. Il alla se servir un verre d'eau et en proposa un à Stiles qui ne lui répondit pas ce qu'il attendait.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard. Fit-il sombrement.

Derek prit le temps de la réflexion et but son verre doucement, avant de le reposer tranquillement sur la table. Puis il croisa ses bras contre lui, et planta son regard sur le corps de l'ado qui semblait bouffer sa colère.

- Je t'en prie… expose-moi ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Cria-t-il vannes ouvertes. On était très bien avant que tu ne te pointe ! Y a fallu que mon père ait pitié du pauvre petit orphelin qui vit dans les vestiges d'une famille qui a cramé ! Bordel ! Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Hurla-t-il en le montrant du doigt.

- Rien demandé ? Tu passes ton temps à chouiner à qui veut l'entendre que tu es le pauvre handicapé de service ! Essaya-t-il de crier sans hurler.

- Parce que c'est ce que je suis ! Un handicapé ! Tu n'as rien compris encore ? Stiles roula son fauteuil vers Derek pour qu'il puisse mieux le voir, même s'il n'avait aucun mal là-dessus.

- Oh mais on le sait, Raiponce ! Hurla Derek en tapant du doigt sur le torse de Stiles. Tu ne fais que ça !

- Et je t'emmerde ! Retourne dans ta cabane dans les bois à faire le loup et chialer sur le sort de ta pauvre petite famille morte ! Laisse mon père et moi, tranquille !

- Ton père ? Dit-il incrédule, puis ricanant légèrement avant de se reprendre. Combien de temps crois-tu que ton père va tenir face à ton égoïsme et très caprices de princesse ? Sais-tu qu'il pleure le soir parce que tu ne veux pas descendre avec lui pour manger ? L'accusa-t-il en le poussant, son fauteuil roula à reculons et Stiles soutint son regard plutôt que d'essayer de le retenir. Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui vaut la peine que tu pourrisses la vie des gens autour de toi ? Qu'est-ce qui a froissé le si pauvre gamin que tu es ?

Derek était à bout de nerf, tout son corps tremblait. Et bientôt le fauteuil de Stiles toucha le canapé et l'ado craqua.

- Parce que je suis gay ! Hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, pour le couper dans son monologue.

Derek se statufia et resta interdit de longues minutes. Stiles avait le regard battant, les larmes au bord des yeux. Alors Derek relâcha son souffle et porta une main à son visage pour le frotter. _Etait-ce une blague ?_ Fut tout ce qu'il put penser.

- Tu… tout ça pour… ça ? Dit-il.

Et s'en fut trop pour Derek, il baissa les bras et prit sa veste avant de quitter la maison en claquant bien la porte.

Il avait besoin d'air.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Vous avez reconnu qui c'était ? <strong>

**Et voilà... ça pète ! Il le fallait bien ;)**

**A demain !**


	6. Chapter 6

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez-moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 6

Derek a vingt-quatre ans. Laura en aurait eu trente cette année. Cora aurait eu vingt ans. Sa mère… il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à connaître son âge. Parce qu'elle avait la force de caractère d'un nouveau-né, la patience d'une grand-mère et l'amour d'une jeune mère. Elle était vieille et jeune à la fois, elle était autoritaire et douce…

Il se souvint, là, assit sur les marches pourries de feu le perron de sa maison, qu'il avait fait tourner sa mère bourrique pendant un certain temps. Parce que ces hormones le bousculaient, parce qu'il voulait sortir en cachette pour rejoindre sa copine du moment, pour aller boire en cachette avec Tommy… Mais jamais… Jamais il ne s'était laissé abattre pour _ça_. Des gens se cherchaient pendant des lustres, mais affichaient toujours une certaine bonhomie, une fierté, un courage… peu importe le nom du masque qu'ils choisissaient de porter. Chacun sa croix, comme le disait souvent Laura. Mais décider de foutre sa vie en l'air, parce qu'on a trouvé et parce qu'on a peur… Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Après, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vu grand-chose dans sa vie, il n'en savait rien.

Mais Stiles était un putain d'égoïste pour croire que le monde devait cesser de tourner autour de lui. Faire subir ça à son entourage, même s'il ne s'agissait que de son père, était abominable selon lui. Ok, la sexualité d'un ado était compliquée. Ok. Mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi c'était si horrible que ça…

Et Derek en était là. La nuit était tombée depuis un bout de temps déjà, et l'air frais le fit frissonner. Il n'avait ni veste, ni couverture, rien. Venu à pied jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas réfléchis à quoi faire jusque maintenant.

Et contre toute attente, alors qu'il avait tenté de fuir cette ruine durant toutes ces années, il se retrouvait là, à la première occasion nécessitant une certaine introspection. Les craquements du bois pourris sous ses fesses ne lui firent plus peur, le vent qui sifflait dans les fenêtres ouvertes comme un fantôme, ne le fit plus sursauter…

Derek voulait tellement aider John qu'il se demandait s'il allait vraiment y arriver. Il était ce père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, parce que le sien était mort alors que Cora n'avait que quelques semaines. John avait pris soin de sa famille, cette famille qui faisait jaser parce qu'ils vivaient reclus dans le fin fond de la forêt. Jamais le shérif n'avait oublié sa visite hebdomadaire en quatorze ans, et même si c'était fortuit, il avait été là.

C'est pourquoi Derek ne fut pas surprit quand il vit les phares de la voiture de police arriver devant lui. Il ne bougea cependant pas. Malgré le fait qu'il avait le cul gelé, qu'il avait froid et qu'il était profondément fatigué.

John sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers lui. Il lui tendit une veste et Derek le remercia d'un hochant de tête pour finir par l'enfiler, appréciant les frissons qui s'apaisaient doucement. John s'installa à côté de lui et grimaça quand le plancher craqua horriblement sous son poids.

- Faut arrêter ce gratin que tu me fais manger… Grogna John et Derek ricana doucement.

- Disons qu'il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous resservir. Conclu-t-il amusé.

John ne répondit pas, parce que c'était vrai. La bouffe de Derek n'avait rien de diététique… et c'était fabuleux ! Puis il observa cette maison en tournant un peu la tête, sentant son échine frémir, une grimace barrant son visage en essayant d'enrayer les élans de frayeur à l'idée que Derek ait pu vivre ici.

- Je n'ai jamais compris… Commença-t-il et Derek le regarda curieux. Pourquoi être resté ici.

Derek haussa juste les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même.

- Tu as eu une sacré somme avec l'héritage, tu aurais pu… la refaire, la revendre, partir !

- Pour aller où ? Le coupa Derek, fatigué, avant de se lever en grimaçant parce que ses fesses lui faisaient un mal de chien.

John souffla est baissa la tête sur le sol terreux, il observa Derek faire quelques pas et observer la maison avec une vue d'ensemble, les mains dans les poches. Il se leva à son tour, s'inquiétant que le plancher ne se fracasse mais par miracle, rien ne se produisit et il souffla discrètement de soulagement

- Tu sais que cette menace de prison fédérale était une excuse, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en s'approchant de Derek qui arqua un sourcil. Je voulais juste que tu quittes…. _Ça_ ! Il montra d'un geste large du bras, l'ensemble de la demeure. Te savoir ici… à chaque hiver, chaque… orage, tempête ! C'était…impossible.

Derek écarquilla les yeux et observa l'homme fatigué devant lui qui ne semblait plus rien retenir en lui. John laissa quelques gouttes salées perler de ses yeux, et il les frotta du bout des doigts.

- J'ai fait la promesse à Talia que jamais vous ne manqueriez de rien ! Et tu… je voulais que tu viennes à la maison…. Mais tu venais d'avoir dix-huit ans, et malgré ma demande, tu n'as jamais accepté. Souffla-t-il dépité.

- Je… je ne m'en souviens pas. Lâcha Derek en fronçant les sourcils, à la recherche dans sa mémoire de cette demande.

- Derek… rentre avec moi. Pas parce que je t'ai demandé de m'aider avec Stiles, mais parce que tu le souhaite, parce que ce sera définitif, parce que tu t'y sens bien… Rentrons à la maison…

Derek examina encore cet homme qui lui avait offert tellement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même. John Stilinski était le seul homme dans cette ville à s'être préoccupé de lui, et de sa famille bien des années avant ça. Il pensait lui faire pitié, il pensait que John ne faisait que son devoir de flic… mais il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne.

- Stiles n'a pas voulu me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé… mais il t'attend. Expliqua John et cela attira l'attention de Derek qui plissa le front, encore. Il ne veut pas monter avant que tu ne sois rentré. Il t'a gardé une assiette. Aller, viens…

John l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras en soufflant de soulagement quand il constata que Derek ne le repoussait pas. Au contraire, le plus jeune referma ses bras sur lui et ferma les yeux appréciant la chaleur et la force d'un père qui lui manquait.

Quand John et Derek entrèrent dans la maison, Stiles se trouvait dans la cuisine, assit sur une chaise avec la photo de lui et Scott dans les mains. Il releva la tête quand les deux hommes furent dans son champs de vision et il chercha le regard de Derek.

Derek observa Stiles un instant avant de fourrer les mains dans ses poches. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, alors pourquoi devrait-il parler le premier ? John captant bien l'ambiance électrique, souhaita bonne nuit à son fils, voulant approcher pour lui embrasser le crâne, mais se retint à la dernière minute.

Derek aperçut l'éclat de peine dans le regard de John mais fut plus que surprit de le voir aussi dans le regard de Stiles qui ne quitta pas son père des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'escalier.

Derek fit un premier pas dans la cuisine, parce que vraiment, il avait la dalle. Alors Stiles se dépêcha de grimper dans son fauteuil et roula jusqu'au micro-onde qu'il remit en route une minute. Il chercha couvert et verre et installa le tout sur la table, roula au frigo et prit une bouteille d'eau qui rejoignit le reste. Le plus vieux resta ébahit de le voir faire quelque chose qui ne soit pas pour lui.

L'électroménager bipa et Stiles récupéra l'assiette pour la faire glisser sur la table. Il se remit sur la chaise d'un mouvement souple et attendit bien sagement que Derek vienne s'installer à côté de lui. En silence, Derek s'installa et commença à manger en le gratifiant d'un simple « merci ».

- On était dans les vestiaires…

Derek releva la tête de son assiette pour voir le visage crispé de Stiles, il se pinçait chacun de ses bouts de doigts, balançant la tête d'avant en arrière. Il posa ses couverts et prit une gorgée de son eau avant de donner toute son attention au plus jeune en reculant dans le fond de son siège.

- Le match allait commençait… on était… surexcité ! Et… j'étais avec Scott…

Il vit bien que le garçon avait les yeux posés sur la photo sur la table, et parfois Stiles lui jetait un regard de biais. Mais Derek ne le bouscula pas, et attendit.

- Il voulait… il voulait qu'on sorte après le match, sa copine Allison voulait me présenter une fille… Scott s'était mis en tête qu'une soirée de couple en groupe serait « _trop cool ! ». _Mima-t-il avec ses doigts et une légère grimace. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas attiré par les filles… Scott a une faculté d'horizon qui ne dépasse pas l'aura d'Allison, rien ne compte jamais autour d'eux. Il a insisté… je ne voulais vraiment pas y aller.

Stiles garda le silence, semblant ailleurs dans sa tête… ses doigts pianotaient maintenant sur la table et son regard était baissé sur le bois de la table.

- J'ai crié trop fort je crois ! Rit-il d'une voix blanche. Parce qu'un silence de… mort… a totalement prit place entre les autres joueurs. J'étais en colère contre Scott… parce qu'il m'a fait annoncer ça devant tout le monde, parce que pour une fois que je lui demandais quelque chose… il n'a pensé qu'à lui.

Silencieusement, Derek a rempli son verre d'eau et l'a fait glisser du bout des doigts vers le gamin qui peinait à le regarder en face maintenant.

- Pendant le match, j'ai essayé d'oublier… me concentrer sur les passes. Mais alors que je n'avais même pas la balle dans ma crosse… on m'a taclé. Et je suis tombé sur ma crosse, sur le dos… le gars m'est tombé dessus, puis un autre… Stiles essaya de chasser ses larmes mais ses mains semblaient bien trop humides pour éponger quoique ce soit et Derek garda le silence en le laissant renifler. Ils m'ont… touché et ris… _« Tu aimes ça, pédale ? »_… Et le pire… c'est que c'était des gars que je pensais être des amis. L'arbitre à siffler…

Stiles fit un geste pour montrer son fauteuil, et clôturer son histoire. Derek était le premier à l'entendre et il n'en douta pas un instant. Stiles but le verre d'eau d'une traite et prit le bas de son tee-shirt pour essuyer son visage.

- C'est à cause de Scott. S'il n'avait pas été aussi égoïste… rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Cracha-t-il et Derek ne le contredit pas.

Non pas parce qu'il était d'accord avec lui, mais parce que ce n'était pas le moment. Stiles venait déjà de faire un grand pas et il n'était pas question qu'il le brusque davantage.

- Je suis désolé. Ajouta Stiles. Je n'aurai pas dû te traiter comme ça, ni mon père… Souffla-t-il peu gracieusement.

- Moi je ne suis pas important, Stiles. Ton père l'est… Il se fait énormément de soucis pour toi. Dit-il doucement.

- Je sais… Stiles hocha frénétiquement la tête et observa Derek rapidement. Je veux changer… je veux marcher. Ajouta-t-il sûr de lui.

Derek n'osa pas lui montrer sa surprise, un tel retournement de situation était incroyable, mais voilà, c'était ce qu'il avait cherché en le poussant à bout. Et il avait réussi.

- Ok… Il hocha juste la tête et se leva pour débarrasser la table en silence. Je vais monter ça, et je reviens te chercher ? Demanda-t-il craignant de devoir le toucher contre son gré.

- Pas de problème. Toussa Stiles en évitant son regard, les joues rouges.

Derek prit le fauteuil, le plia avec difficulté et prit la direction de l'escalier. Dès les premières marches, il leva la tête et sursauta quand il vit John en haut des marches.

- Merci… Mima-t-il en frottant son visage avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Derek resta statufié dans l'escalier, croyant avoir imaginé ce moment. Il se dit que c'était à lui de lui dire merci et regretta de ne pas le lui avoir dit. Il souffla alors en refreinant ses battements cardiaques et monta les dernières marches.

Quand il fut en bas, il surprit Stiles en train de se parler seul, frottant ses mains les unes aux autres. Il avança et aussitôt Stiles se reprit et essaya de sourire, mais ce fut plutôt une grimace constipée et Derek ricana doucement.

- Alors… tu es prêt ?

- Ouai. C'est bon, mais pas la tête en bas cette fois ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour se détendre.

- Pas la tête en bas… c'est noté. Accepta Derek avant de s'approcher et de, doucement, passer un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos et sous son bras. On y va !

Il le souleva doucement et Stiles se cramponna à ses épaules en fermant vigoureusement les yeux. Derek demanda à Stiles d'éteindre les lumières sur leur passage et tranquillement il monta les escaliers.

Derek nota que ses poings étaient crispés sur son tee-shirt mais ne dit rien. Il le déposa sur son lit et le plus jeune le lâcha, rougissant. Derek sourit et se releva en se remettant bien droit.

- Tu vois… ce n'était pas la mort ! Sourit Derek mais Stiles grimaça en relâchant son souffle que Derek n'avait pas capté qu'il retenait.

- Je vais y arriver…

- Sûr.

Derek lui donna de quoi se changer et quitta la chambre en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Mais au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, il redescendit, se fit du café et alluma l'ordinateur de Stiles. La nuit allait être longue…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà !<em>**

**_Vous aviez gagné, c'était bien Isaac ;)_**

**_Et je vois que la réaction de Stiles au précédent chapitre vous à choqué, alors j'espère que ce chap' a répondu à vos questions !_**

**_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Stiles continuera de s'expliquer dans d'autre chapitre, tout n'est pas révélé ;)_**

**_Je vous aime !_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez-moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPTRE 7

Quand John entra dans la cuisine, il fut surprit de voir un ordinateur ouvert sur la table, entouré de petits gâteaux et de café. Il toucha la tasse et constata qu'elle était froide. Il chercha autour de lui et trouva la source dans le salon. Enfin… les pieds… qui dépassaient du canapé.

En souriant, John se servit une tasse chaude et en vida la froide pour la remplir à nouveau. Puis il s'avança vers le canapé pour le contourner et trouver Derek emmitouflé dans un plaid, dormant à poing fermé.

- Derek ? Dit-il doucement et le secouant un peu.

N'ayant pas de succès il passa la tasse plusieurs fois devant son visage et le résultat fut assez drôle à ses yeux. Derek renifla l'air et doucement ouvrit les yeux. D'abord surprit, Derek regarda autour de lui et frotta son visage.

- Quelle heure ? Marmonna-t-il en regardant sa montre qui ne semblait pas avoir sonné.

- Six heures trente. Sourit John. Tu as passé la nuit ici ?

Derek se redressa et prit la tasse que John lui tendit, le plus vieux prit place sur la table basse regardant Derek comme s'il avait dix ans.

- Ouai… en fait, j'étais juste censé me poser une heure. Rit-il en prenant une première gorgée de café pour soupirer de bien-être après.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Questionna-t-il en se relevant quand Derek se leva à son tour.

- Stiles est décidé. Mais comme il a du mal avec le contact, je pense que je vais faire les choses moi-même, si vous êtes d'accord ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- Bien sûr ! Si ça peut lui faire du bien… Tu t'y connais ?

- J'ai passé la nuit à faire des recherches, j'ai regardé des vidéos traitant du renforcement musculaire par massage, et une fois qu'il sera prêt, on pourra passer par la rééducation en clinique, avec un vrai médecin… Souffla-t-il en reprenant place devant l'ordinateur.

John n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'observer Derek qui s'était de nouveau concentré sur l'ordinateur. Il ne voulait pas se rater, si Stiles était d'accord, il devait être sûr de lui, le moindre geste mal placé et les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses pour Stiles.

- J'ai vu que vous aviez une table de massage, dans le garage ? Je peux l'utiliser ?

- Oui, c'était celle de ma femme, vestige d'un des nombreux métiers qu'elle voulait essayer. Sourit-il de façon nostalgique.

Derek sourit et retourna sur ses multiples fenêtres virtuelles ouvertes sur le sujet. Bientôt sa montre bipa et il sut qu'il était sept heures. Alors il finit son café, engloutit un gâteau et monta se laver en vitesse laissant John qui gloussa avant de partir travailler.

Une fois habillé d'un de ses nouveau jean et d'un tee-shirt bordeaux à longues manches, Derek entra dans la chambre de Stiles, écarta les rideaux en grand et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le soleil donnait directement dans la pièce et il sourit, parce que le printemps avait toujours été sa saison préférée.

- Tu es en retard Blanche Neige. Constata une voix qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Stiles le regardait, emmitouflé dans sa couette jusqu'au menton, il avait un regard rieur et faussement réprobateur tourné dans sa direction. Derek baissa la tête pour rire un peu et approcha le fauteuil du lit.

- Vrai… alors debout !

Stiles sembla se tortiller et écarta la couette pour se redresser. Toujours torse nu au réveil, il passa ses jambes sur le côté du lit et Derek maintint le fauteuil pour qu'il se hisse dessus. Derek le suivi jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais resta dans le couloir en attendant.

- Derek ? Demanda Stiles, incertain.

- Oui ? Derek resta bien dans la couloir et attendit de savoir ce que Stiles voulait, cétait la première fois qu'il lui parlait pendant son bain.

- Pour ta famille… je suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurais dû parler d'eux de cette manière… Fit-il la voix calme et Derek ferma les yeux pour chasser les mots de la veille. Ma mère est morte aussi… j'aurais pas aimé qu'on me dise ce que je t'ai dit, pardon.

- Ca va… c'est du passé. Termina Derek gêné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles était dans sa chambre, toujours en serviette et Derek lui trouva les joues rouges pendant un instant.

- Tiens… mets ça. Lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un short mal taillé dans un vieux survêtement.

- T'as taillé mon survêt ? S'écria Stiles en tournant le tissu dans ses mains.

- Non, idiot ! C'est le mien.

Stiles fit le poisson quelques secondes et baragouina un « ok » bizarre avant que Derek ne descende pour le laisser tranquille. Une fois en bas, il récupéra la table de massage dans le garage et vint l'installer dans le salon. Il récupéra le talc qu'il avait descendu de la salle de bain pour le poser sur le petit meuble juste à côté de la table, puis retourna dans le garage, ayant vu un carton avec divers produits d'esthéticienne. Il avait trouvé un pot d'huile de massage jamais ouvert, il l'emporta dans le salon et le posa près du talc. Plusieurs fois il vérifia que tout était en place, plaçant la table de différentes façons jusqu'à être sûr que la position initiale était la meilleur, ensuite il retourna dans la cuisine, regarda encore les vidéos traitants des premiers contacts en massages musculaires, répéta mentalement les gestes et les mots clés du kiné…. Il allait y arriver… ouai !

Après ça, il remonta dans la chambre de Stiles et le trouva sur son fauteuil, observant par la fenêtre, il approcha et lui trouva un regard soucieux. Peut-être y allait-il trop vite ? Mais Stiles se tourna vers lui et pivota le fauteuil pour avancer vers Derek.

- Quel est le programme ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Derek souffla et prit la chaise du bureau pour la mettre face à Stiles, la retourna et s'installa à cheval dessus. Il observa le plus jeune, il avait l'air fatigué, ses yeux étaient bouffis et il ne cessait de se triturait les mains nerveusement.

- Stiles… Commença-t-il. Te bousculer comme je l'ai fait n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. Je n'avais pas tout compris… je ne savais pas tout. Mais… si tu es toujours d'accord, on fera les choses à ton rythme, ok ?

- Ok… je veux qu'on le fasse, mais… est-ce qu'on va… est-ce que quelqu'un va venir ? Ou…

- Je vais le faire moi-même. Pressa-t-il en voyant que Stiles commençait à paniquer et cela eut le mérite de statufier Stiles qui le fixa les yeux ronds.

- Toi-même ?

- J'ai bossé toute la nuit, je peux le faire… On va faire du renforcement musculaire… des massages principalement. Il hocha la tête pour laisser à Stiles le temps d'assimiler ses mots et ce que cela présager, le toucher.

- Ah… ok… Donc, juste toi et moi ?

Derek acquiesça et chercha la moindre marque de refus sur son visage, Stiles était si expressif parfois… Il capta d'abord les rougissements, ses yeux évitèrent les siens plusieurs fois, et ses doigts pianotèrent plusieurs fois les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas le contact, mais avec moi, ça passe, non ? Tenta Derek même s'il se souvenait que la première fois, il n'avait pas laissé le choix au gamin. Et si ça te gêne vraiment, tu me le dis et on arrête tout.

- Non, c'est bon.

Stiles hocha la tête plusieurs fois et lâcha sa prise sur le fauteuil. Derek se leva et rangea sa chaise pour revenir vers Stiles, il lui demanda silencieusement son accord et le plus jeune leva juste les bras en fermant les yeux.

Tout en douceur, il le porta comme la veille au soir et descendit les escaliers tranquillement. Stiles était toujours crispé contre lui et une part de lui voulu lui caresser le bras pour le détendre, mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Il le déposa sur une chaise de la cuisine et lui mit de quoi déjeuner avant d'aller chercher son fauteuil. Quand il revint, Stiles observait de loin la table de massage et il espéra qu'elle ne lui donnait pas de trop mauvais souvenirs.

- On y va ? proposa Derek en balançant la tête en direction du salon.

Stiles hocha la tête et fini son jus d'orange d'une traite. Il roula jusqu'à la table suivi par Derek mais la hauteur était bien trop élevé pour qu'il puisse y monter lui-même. Il passa ses bras autour de son buste et l'enserra avant de le soulever pour pivoter et le poser le plus doucement possible sur la table.

- Allonge-toi. Dit-il sans ordonner et Stiles obéit.

Il lui remonta le short haut sur les cuisses et prit le talc derrière lui pour saupoudrer la jambe gauche.

- J'ai l'impression que tu vas me paner comme un nuggets. Gloussa Stiles en observant le plafond alors qu'il essayait d'être moins crispé.

Derek se contenta de rire un peu et frotta ses mains énergiquement pour les réchauffer, même s'il ne devait rien ressentir. Après un dernier regard sur le gamin qui ne cessait de fixer droit au-dessus de lui, il posa ses mains sur sa cuisse lentement.

- C'est froid… Souffla Stiles en crispant légèrement ses mains sur le rebord de la table.

- Désolé. Grimaça-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais quelque chose.

Il s'appliqua à faire des mouvements circulaires sans gestes prononcés sur la cuisse pour entrer sur l'intérieur.

- C'est comme… quand tu t'es endormi sur ton bras. La circulation s'est coupée et tu ne le sens plus… tu sais qu'il est là, alors tu touches… et ça fait… bizarre. Expliqua-t-il le souffle difficile.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il alors qu'il continuait ses massages légers pour aller sous le genou. Il faut que tu me le dises…

- Ça va ! Vraiment…

Derek n'ajouta rien mais le regarda souvent pour constater ses rougeurs et ses joues gonflées, Stiles avait fermé les yeux et ses doigts s'ancraient sur les rebords. Il espérait vraiment ne pas faire mal, alors il y alla doucement et atteignit le mollet, se positionnant au bout de la table pour être face à lui.

Quand il eut finit de lui masser le pied, il le relâcha en observant sa réaction, il eut une grimace quand il le vit souffler et relâcher les bords de la table, il ne devait vraiment pas être doué. Un peu déçut, il fit l'autre jambe, avec la même application, parce que c'était les mêmes gestes que les vidéos, et le médecin avait stipulé que le toucher pour le patient pouvait être éprouvant, alors il essaya juste de le regarder moins souvent.

Au passage de l'huile, Derek se dit que la sensation serait plus chaude qu'avec le talc, mais il ne fut sûr de rien, Stiles devait en avoir marre vu son visage qui atteignait des teintes rougeâtres qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'alors.

- Ok… c'est fini. Conclu Derek en s'essuyant les mains huileuses.

- Déjà ? Badina Stiles en se mettant sur les coudes, et cela le fit grogner.

- J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas à l'aise.

- T'inquiète… c'est juste moi qui ai des réactions… bizarre. Fit-il en évitant son regard.

Quand John rentra ce soir-là, une joie immense le prit pendant le repas, parce que pour la première fois depuis des mois, son fils était avec lui. Stiles ne parlait certes pas beaucoup, ce fut même le seul bémol, son fils avait été si… exubérant avant ! Maintenant, sa gerbe verbale habituelle s'était murer dans un silence et il se demanda combien de temps il mettrait pour redevenir cet hyperactif.

- Alors ? Et cette première séance ? Questionna-t-il curieux des améliorations de Stiles.

Derek fixa Stiles pour voir s'il allait parler le premier et celui-ci croisa son regard avant de rougir et d'avaler sa portion de pâtes, puis il but une gorgée et s'assura de rassurer son père.

- Super… il est doué. Sourit-il

- Je le savais ! Rit John en levant son verre vers Derek. Tu pourrais en faire ton métier, non ?

- Je ne sais pas… ce n'était que le premier jour. Temporisa Derek gêné.

- Tu devrais songer à t'inscrire en fac, il doit y avoir de bon programme !

Un bruit de fourchette qui claque sur l'assiette attira l'attention des hommes plus âgés, Stiles la reprit rapidement et s'excusa pour s'empiffrer d'avantage.

- C'est vrai que Derek est bon cuisinier. Sourit John

- Oh oui, pâtes, purée, frites… j'ai pas encore croisé beaucoup de légumes ! Badina le plus jeune. En tout cas… merci pour tes bons et loyaux services, mais je vais reprendre le contrôle de la cuisine dès demain ! Sourit Stiles victorieux et john s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau.

- Vraiment ? Bouda le shérif et Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu me diras merci plus tard !

- Vraiment ? Répéta John pas du tout emballé à cette idée.

Derek se contenta de rire doucement en finissant de manger son assiette, pas vexé pour un sous, après tout, il ne demandait que ça, manger autre chose que les féculents habituels qu'il savait à peine cuisiner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'imagine très bien John dire "Really ?" complétement choqué et effrayé ! mdrr :D<strong>_

_**J'espère que le thème ne vous choc pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine hormis mon homme qui a eu l'humérus de cassé et les trois nerfs reliant la main sectionnés il y a dix ans, bref, les docs lui disaient qu'il ne récupérerait jamais la totale faculté de son bras et sa main. Mais à coup de volonté de fer et l'aide d'un kiné d'enfer (gay si vous voulez mon avis :D) il a tout récupéré ! Le kiné lui faisait des massages et des exercices...**_

_**Alors je me sers un peu de ça pour mon histoire à la sauce Sterek... **_

_**Ne m'en voulez pas si il a des incohérences gênantes...**_

_**Je vous aimes, à demain ! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez-moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 8

Les semaines qui suivirent, une petite routine s'était installée pour les deux garçons. Renforcement musculaire par massage, tâches ménagères auxquelles Stiles participait de nouveau, puis la pause déjeuner bien mérité. L'après-midi, Derek laissait Stiles tranquille, parfois le plus jeune restait sur le perron, au soleil avec son MP3 ou son ordinateur, et d'autre fois il restait dans le canapé à mater la télévision.

Derek avait décidé de gérer un peu mieux ses comptes, il vérifia ses placement familiaux, les intérêts et autres revenus. La plus part du temps il faisait les courses, seul parce que Stiles n'était vraiment pas prêt à aller en ville, et quand il rentrait, il allait faire des exercices de musculation dans le garage, parce que, mine de rien, porter le jeune garçon nécessitait des efforts musculaires importants.

Et le soir, repas en famille où John ne cessait de s'enthousiasmer de cette nouvelle famille qu'il formait, et Derek n'eut aucun mal à remarquer les cernes si présente à son arrivée disparaître petit à petit.

Ce matin, Derek s'appliquait à masser chaque muscle des jambes de Stiles, concentré et appliqué. Il se plaça au bout de la table pour poser le pied de Stiles sur son épaule, massant l'arrière de son mollet avec profondeur, ses doigts enduits d'huile hydratante et chauffante – nouvellement achetée – s'ancraient dans sa chair sans que Derek ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, mail il casa cette information dans la case, _**« j'ai chopé l'truc ! »**_ .

- On va faire comme hier, ok ? Posa-t-il calmement en osant jeter un regard au plus jeune qui était en train de se mordre la lèvre en fixant le plafond.

- Ok… Souffla-t-il difficilement.

Derek avait cessé de lui demander si tout allait bien, à chaque fois Stiles lui assurait que ça allait alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, pas vrai ?

- C'est parti, quand tu veux…

Derek posa une main chaude et huileuse sur le dessus de son pied, l'autre restant sur son mollet près du creux du genou. La veille avaient commencé les exercices, tenter le petit mouvement du pied par une poussée sur son épaule. L'exercice semblait fatiguant pour Stiles qui soufflait fortement tout en se concentrant, et malheureusement comme la veille, le pied n'avait pas bougé.

- Ca marche pas ! Grogna Stiles en colère alors qu'il expirait bruyamment.

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua de masser en lui demandant de recommencer, massant machinalement le haut du genou puis le bas de la cuisse pour revenir au mollet. Stiles marmonna un _« va me tuer, putain »_ si faible qu'il ne fut sûr de rien. Alors il posa doucement son pied, et s'occupa de l'autre jambe avec la même attention que la première. L'exercice du pied connu le même résultat que le premier et Stiles s'enferma dans une bulle que Derek lui connaissait trop bien.

- Stiles… ce n'est pas grave. Tenta-t-il de désamorcer en reposant sa jambe. Tu vas y arriver, il te faut juste du temps !

- Humpf… Bouda le plus jeune. Lâche-moi Blanche Neige ! Fit-il un peu trop fort.

Derek si figea quelques secondes, le regard fixé sur le visage fermé de Stiles qui avait croisé les bras contre lui, mais quand il capta le regard furtive emplit de peine dans sa direction, Derek ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il l'aida juste à se relever et l'installa dans son fauteuil pour le laisser tranquille.

Plus tard il retrouva Stiles sur le perron, sa musique vissée dans les oreilles, il dodelinait de la tête et ses doigts tapaient en rythme sur ses genoux. Son regard semblait soucieux, il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue et son front était légèrement froncé. Derek ne put s'empêcher de le trouver plus mûr en cet instant, loin de l'insouciance, de la bonhomie qu'il avait légèrement retrouvé ces derniers jours. Le soleil faisait ressortir ses grains de beauté et l'éclat de son regard était démultiplié, lui donnant un air mystérieux.

Derek ferma les yeux et se secoua pour chasser ses idées bizarres qui semblaient vouloir l'accabler depuis quelques temps, mais il mit cela dans une autre case appelé _**« derrière le con, l'humain »**_. Ouai, il était pris d'affection pour ce gosse parce qu'ils étaient un peu pareil tous les deux, non ?

- Stiles ? Fit-il un peu plus fort en approchant pour s'installer à côté de lui sur le banc.

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui avec un éclat particulier dans le regard et un sourire désolé. Derek posa une main sur son épaule et s'assura d'avoir son attention.

- Je te lâcherai pas, Stiles. Assura-t-il. Tu vas y arriver, mais il faut du temps, et du travail. On va s'accrocher tous les deux et je te promets que tu y arriveras, ok ?

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Répondit Stiles, la voix sombre. Et si je devais rester là-dedans toute ma vie ? Ma vie est fichue… Souffla-t-il épuisé en baissant la tête.

- Arrête de faire ta Barbie éplorée, s'il te plait ! râla-t-il en lui mettant un claque derrière la tête. Rien n'est définitif dans ton cas. Tu retourneras en cours et tu iras en fac, tu auras un boulot chiant et ennuyant ! Tout ce dont les gosses de ton âge rêvent ! Fit-il sûr de lui mais cela arracha un rire à Stiles qui secoua la tête. Tu ne te rends pas compte des progrès que tu as fait. Sourit-il en captant son regard.

Il y eut un moment de battement où leurs regards restèrent l'un dans l'autre, s'observant intensément sans pouvoir tenter de fixer autre chose autour d'eux. Mais Stiles se reprit et devint légèrement rosé avant de regarder la rue en souriant discrètement.

- J'ai faim. Lui dit Stiles avec une grimace étrange et Derek se leva pour préparer le déjeuner.

- T'as quinze minutes avant de ramener tes fesses à table.

- Compris chef ! Gloussa-t-il et Derek le laissa là.

L'après-midi, Derek préféra ne pas lâcher Stiles et resta à côté de lui dans le canapé quand il voulut regarder un film, puis quand il eut envie de jouer à la console, lui lisait des livres médicaux sur le renforcement musculaire et les exercices de kinésithérapie et dès que l'humeur de Stiles changeait il le capta par le mouvement faible de ses épaules contre les siennes, par des souffles répétitifs, alors il s'assurait de lui changer les idées en lui parlant d'autre chose… et quand ça ne marchait pas, il le menaçait.

- Vraiment, le vais t'arracher la langue si tu continu à faire ça ! Grogna-t-il en tournant la page suivante.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça. Souffla juste Stiles avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand le moment d'aller se coucher fut arrivé, Derek prit Stiles contre lui et le plus jeune enroula ses bras autour de lui, le contact devenu plus facile entre eux, Stiles était beaucoup moins crispé autour de lui. Lui-même trouvait se rapprochement agréable, avoir quelqu'un contre lui n'était plus arrivé depuis des années, il y a longtemps c'était sa sœur Cora qui venait se réfugier dans ses bras quand elle rentrait de l'école en pleurant parce qu'un petit con l'avait embêté, le lendemain le était rentré en hurlant chez lui parce qu'une grosse bestiole lui avait fait peur dans les buissons. Une fois c'était Laura qui avait fini par craquer quand son petit copain l'avait quitté, elle avait tout gardé pour elle jusqu'à ce que Derek la pousse à bout. Le lendemain il avait crevé les pneus de sa voiture et avait tagué chaque porte avec une bombe flash rouge. Ca avait fait rire Laura, sa mère un peu moins…

Sa famille lui manquait énormément, et il était plus qu'heureux d'être là. Et sa relation avec Stiles était la meilleure jusque maintenant, la confiance s'était installée et chaque sourire étaient un pari gagné pour que Stiles ai confiance en lui-même pour continuer à se battre pour marcher.

Il posa son paquet sur son lit et Stiles laissa traîner ses mains plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa nuque, le contact l'électrifia un peu et il crut encore sentit la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau. Quand il observa Stiles, il fuyait son regard et tapotait son oreiller pour le regonfler un peu. Alors Derek se racla la gorge pour dénouer cette sensation étrange et lui fila un bas de pyjama sachant qu'il préférait dormir torse nu.

- Bonne nuit. Lui dit-il un peu perdu avant de sortir de la chambre

- Bonne nuit Derek

Il entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, les mains sur son ventre et le regard vide. Il repensait à sa famille, à comment elle avait péri, comment Laura était morte tué par leur oncle psychotique… La nuit promettait d'être lourde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre court je vous l'accorde, mais vraiment, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire… Je ne veux pas aller trop vite alors… C'est dur de meubler un peu. Je déteste ça en fait…<strong>_

_**A demain, le chapitre sera plus long et de meilleure qualité, promis ! (Avec une surprise…..)**_

_**« JE SUIS CHARLIE »**_

_**Bye !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez-moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 9

Les mains huileuses de Derek lui donnaient l'impression de ne rien faire de normale, elles semblaient maîtresses d'elles-mêmes, voyageant sur les jambes de Stiles comme elles le désiraient. Il les regardait faire, avec fascination et angoisse.

Ses doigts pétrissaient les muscles de la cuisse gauche avec fermeté, le cerveau un peu embrouillé. Ok, son geste était carrément déplacé si vous vouliez son avis, même s'il ne faisait rien d'équivoque, il était persuadé d'avoir dépassé le stade du massage professionnel.

Et même si l'attitude de Stiles montrait qu'il préférait sûrement qu'il arrête, il n'y arrivait pas.

Stiles avait les poings complètement soudés aux rebords de la table, ses yeux étaient plissés férocement et ses joues arboraient des teintes insolites.

Vraiment, il devrait retirer ses mains, maintenant. Il le fit, pour de vrai, mais pas longtemps, une micro seconde peut-être. Et ses doigts repartaient à la découverte de cette peau chaude sous ses doigts, il massa l'intérieur de la cuisse et remonta longuement vers le haut, il revint plus bas pour remonter avec une caresse plus appuyée, plus haut, plus loin…

- Stop ! Derek, arrête ! Cria la voix de Stiles et Derek recula d'un pas en levant les mains bien haut.

Ok, il avait fait une connerie. Son cœur palpitait à trois mille et son regard resta ferment soudé aux jambes du plus jeune. Il n'osa pas regarder Stiles de peur de lire le choc incompréhensible sur son visage, lui-même était choqué ! Bordel… il avait _peloté_ Stiles. Sans vergogne.

- Désolé… on va faire les exercices, ok ?

Il regarda tout de même furtivement le visage de Stiles, mais il le vit fixer ce maudit plafond avec toute la concentration qu'il lui était possible, son visage était écrevisse… La gêne était évidente. Bon sang, John allait le foutre dehors…

Stiles hocha la tête sans le regarder et Derek se déplaça vers le bout de la table, prit le pied de Stiles avec des mains légèrement tremblantes et le posa sur son épaule. Quand il fallut remettre les mains sur son mollet et son pied, il hésita un instant, le geste allait sûrement être déplacé… Stiles avait déjà subi des attouchements lors de son accident, il ne pouvait pas lui faire la même chose !

- Déstresse Blanche Neige… Souffla Stiles tout en restant concentré sur le plafond.

Derek hocha la tête pour lui-même et posa doucement ses mains. L'exercice commença et Derek oublia un instant ce qu'il venait de se passer pour se concentrer sur le potentiel petit mouvement qu'il pourrait faire. Alors les yeux fermés, il demanda à Stiles d'y aller…

- Quand tu veux…

A l'ouïe, il pouvait capter le souffle concentré de Stiles, les gémissements d'efforts pour l'exercice, et au point culminant de la poussé, il fut là. Vif. Rapide. Derek releva immédiatement la tête, le front plissé.

- Tu l'as sentit ? Questionna-t-il urgemment.

- Hein ? Stiles releva le visage perdu.

- Tu as bougé ! Sourit Derek. Recommence !

Stiles se redressa sur ses coudes et concentra sa vision sur son pied, barrant son front d'une ride exceptionnelle. Derek ferma les yeux, remonta ses doigts près de ses orteils, son autre main dans le creux de son genou pour capter le mouvement en amont. Et Stiles recommença. Le mouvement était là, la pression était légère. Stiles du le ressentir car un souffle d'exclamation le prit à la gorge. Derek ouvrit les yeux pour capter l'incrédulité sur son visage et sourit enthousiaste à la bonne nouvelle.

- Tu as réussis ! S'extasia Derek, complètement époustouflé.

- Putain… Stiles n'en revint pas et ses épaules retombèrent mollement sur la table.

Derek reposa sa jambe doucement et se dépêcha d'aller sur l'autre, prenant son pied dans ses mains. Mais quand il le mit sur son épaule, il capta Stiles qui avait porté ses mains sur son visage, ses bras tremblaient et son torse avait des soubresauts bizarres.

- Hey… Stiles, ça va, ça va ! Précipita-t-il en reposant sa jambe et en l'aidant à se redresser.

Une fois assis, les jambes pendantes, Stiles frotta son visage et Derek put voir les larmes inonder ses joues, il prit soin de lui frotter les joues en encerclant son visage, les yeux de Stiles étaient rouges, ses joues aussi, mais son sourire montrait qu'il était heureux et cela fit sourire Derek, alors il le serra dans ses bras en sentant d'autres bras autour de sa taille. Stiles nicha sa tête dans contre la sienne et le serra aussi fort que lui.

- Je te l'avais dit, tu y es arrivé. C'est super Stiles !

- C'est grâce à toi… Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi.

Stiles s'écarta et Derek dut le lâcher mais garda ses épaules dans ses mains, observant ce gamin devant lui qui avait réussi un exploit. Puis Stiles changea d'expression, son regard fut hypnotique, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et empoigna du bout des doigts son tee-shirt. Derek ne comprit pas avant d'avoir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les lèvres étaient légères et douces, pression agréable sur sa bouche entre-ouverte. Alors, comme hors de son corps, Derek sentit les lèvres s'écarter un instant, un instant seulement où les yeux de Stiles cherchèrent quelque chose en lui, puis il les sentit de nouveau, le regard whisky toujours planté dans le sien, attendant sûrement un refus de sa part, et il fut incapable de lui donner. Surtout quand la pointe de sa langue vint s'infiltrer doucement entre ses lèvres, caressant l'intérieur de la lippe supérieur pour finir par l'emprisonner dans un léger baiser. Et par ce doux geste, il en ferma les yeux et toutes les sensations se décuplèrent. Les doigts de Stiles enserrèrent le tee-shirt pour le rapprocher de lui et sa langue réclama la sienne tout en inclinant légèrement la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Il lui répondit en caressant la visiteuse de la sienne, réclamant le contact de ses lèvres, la pression chaleureuse de son corps. Hésitant, il laissa ses mains quitter ses épaules et les remonta sur le cou du plus jeune, caressant sa peau et emprisonnant sa nuque. Il était à mille lieux de là où il était censé se trouver, une pareille attention pour sa personne, mélangé à tant de délicatesse la prenait aux tripes, il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis des années.

- Je te préviens, je ne m'excuserai pas… Chuchota Stiles en reculant à peine de sa bouche.

Derek ouvrit alors les yeux doucement et trouva le regard whisky teinté de passion, Stiles se lécha la lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise laissant à Derek le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ok… Souffla-t-il

- Je suis gay, Derek… je te l'ai dit. Précisa-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Tu t'en souviens ?

Derek hocha juste la tête – détail légèrement oublié jusqu'à maintenant - alors que Stiles crispa ses mains sur sa taille pour le rapprocher encore de lui si c'était possible, il siffla quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait le membre gonflé en touchant le bassin comprimé de Stiles dont les jambes étaient écartaient autour de lui. Stiles lui sourit et il flancha un peu plus, son cœur ratant un battement à la sensation que cela lui procurait. Alors il réclama le prochain baiser sous le sourire satisfait du plus jeune qui glissa ses mains dans son dos, remontant doucement le tissu pour toucher la peau nue et Derek gronda en tirant sur les quelques mèches à sa disposition.

Le téléphone sonna et chacun grogna en se séparant. Derek recula de la table en le lâchant et le fixa une dernière fois avant d'aller décrocher le combiné dans la cuisine.

- Maison Stilinski ?

- Derek, c'est John…

Derek blanchit et lança un regard circulaire sur les pièces de la maison, est-ce qu'il avait _tout_ vu ?

- Pour vous prévenir que je serais en retard pour le diner, alors ne m'attendez pas, ok ?

- Pas de soucis. Réussit-il à dire sans trembler de soulagement.

Quand il retourna dans le salon, Stiles l'attendait toujours à la même place, en même temps le fauteuil était un peu éloigné pour que Stiles puisse le prendre lui-même. Il approcha doucement ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter mais Stiles réagit pour lui, à bonne distance de bras, il lui empoigna le tee-shirt et le recolla contre lui, une de ses mains vint se glisser dans ses cheveux et Derek ferma les yeux, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait réagir à ce simple contact, il avait une chair de poule incontrôlée et son cœur tambourinait furieusement.

- Je suis pas gay…

- Je sais. Chuchota juste Stiles près de sa bouche, puis il glissa la main qui tenait le tissu de son tee-shirt pour glisser sur la bosse qui déformait son jean. Mais je te plais…

Le contact de sa main _là_, et le susurrement tout près de lui le fit grogner et il ouvrit la bouche dans une simple invitation au baiser brûlant que Stiles lui accorda sans hésiter.

Dans un mélange de soupir et de grognement pour le pouvoir, Derek ne percuta pas assez vite que son jean était ouvert, c'est seulement quand une main prit son membre en otage qu'il haleta en ouvrant les yeux en grand. Stiles lui mordit la lèvre inférieur en pressant son mouvement sur le gland et Derek aurait pu être mortifié quand il geint sans retenue dans sa bouche.

Stiles ouvrit alors subitement les yeux où il put y lire de la détermination brûlante.

- Descend-moi s'il te plaît.

Derek fronça les sourcils, perdu… _maintenant ?_ Il baissa la tête et retenant le grognement quand cette main salvatrice quitta son pantalon. Il le porta pour le mettre sur son fauteuil, une fois fait, Stiles ne le laissa pas faire le moindre mouvement, il le poussa sur la table et Derek se retint rapidement sur ses mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Stiles lui baissa le pantalon et ne chercha pas à lui répondre, il prit son sexe en bouche en une fraction de seconde.

- Bordel ! Siffla-t-il avant que ses yeux ne roulent dans leurs orbites.

La bouche était si chaude autour de lui qu'il en perdit le contrôle de ses jambes, alors il se cramponna au rebord de la table et prit appui sur eux. Une main de Stiles lui malaxait la fesse et l'autre lui caressait les bourses. Et que dire de sa langue ? Elle faisait des trucs magiques, s'enroulant autour de lui comme une friandise, lui collant des frissons, lui arrachant des grognements bestiaux, mettant le feu au creux de ses reins comme une salve brûlante s'accrochant à ses os, rampant jusqu'a _là_.

- Stiles…. Arrête, arrête… Derek geint impuissant, lâchant la table pour accrocher les cheveux du tentateur. Putain… humm !

Derek trembla en crispant son poing dans les cheveux de Stiles, grognant puissamment sous la libération dans sa bouche.

Il tenta encore d'apprendre à respirer correctement quand Stiles lui remit doucement son pantalon, soulevant son tee-shirt légèrement pour embrasser le bas de son ventre délicatement.

Ils dinèrent juste tous les deux, et pour féliciter Stiles de ses résultats, Derek avait commandé des pizzas, prenant soin d'en garder une pour John à son retour. Devant la télévision, les deux hommes mangeaient sans vraiment parler, Derek était souvent dans ses pensées, cherchant encore à comprendre comme ils en étaient arrivés à _ça_. Stiles était allongé sur le canapé et ses pieds reposaient sur les genoux de Derek qui les massait mécaniquement sans s'en rendre compte.

- Si j'ai bougé… ça veut dire que les séances en clinique vont commencer ? Dit Stiles doucement, arrachant Derek à ses pensées.

- Oui, j'allais t'en parler demain, voir avec ton père… Je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Ouai…

Derek tiqua à sa voix teinté d'inquiétude et tourna la tête dans sa direction, Stiles avait le regard rivé sur la télé mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'il ne la regardait pas vraiment.

- Hey… je serai avec toi. Tout le temps. Appuya-t-il d'une pression de main sur ses chevilles.

- Ok…

Stiles ferma les yeux et Derek reprit ses massages qui semblaient le détendre. Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée laissant un shérif excité pénétrer dans la maison.

- Stiles ?!

- Ici P'pa !

John arriva et s'accroupi à sa hauteur pour le regarder dans les yeux. Derek perçut le regard brillant de John et sourit discrètement avant de se lever et de laisser le père et le fils seuls un instant.

Quand il posa Stiles dans son lit, celui-ci le retint par le bras pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrasser. Derek accueillit ses lèvres contre les siennes avec plaisir et glissa sa langue pour savourer la chaleur humide de sa bouche au goût intense, en appui sur ses mains sur le matelas, il résista à s'affaler sur lui quand Stiles tira sur sa nuque pour approfondir davantage la caresse, puis doucement il le laissa reculer.

- Bonne nuit Derek…

Derek lui sourit et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de quitter la chambre. Il retrouva la sienne et s'emmitoufla sous la couette chaleureuse en fermant les yeux. La journée avait la plus incroyable de sa vie depuis la mort de sa famille, il avait réussi à mener un projet à bien, allant jusqu'au bout sans causer de mal autour de lui, bien au contraire…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, j'espère que cette surprise vous aura plu ;)<strong>_

_**La suite demain matin !**_

_**Vous z'aime 3**_

_**"JE SUIS CHARLIE"**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez-moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 10

Derek était juste à côté de Stiles, observant son corps tendu à l'extrême, ses bras tremblaient légèrement sous la force du maintien qu'il exerçait pour rester debout. Une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils étaient là et Stiles commençait à perler au niveau du front. Torse nu et en short, tout le corps de l'ado était examiné.

- C'est bien Stiles, mais il fait que votre dos soit bien droit, votre bassin n'est pas très bien aligné.

Précisa le médecin près de sa machine qui évaluait les fréquences cardiaques et les réactions musculaires grâce à des électrodes placés sur une grande partie de ses jambes et de son torse. Le médecin, le docteur Ross, approcha dans le but de le replacer correctement mais Stiles sursauta en le voyant arriver et lâcha une des barres parallèles pour s'éloigner.

Derek se rua plus vite que le médecin et l'empêcha de s'effondrer au sol, le plaquant contre lui, de dos, il plaça ses mains sur son ventre et son torse pour que Stiles puisse reprendre appui sur la barre.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Le docteur Ross retourna à sa machine et constata les battements erratiques de Stiles.

- C'est bon ? Chuchota Derek à son oreille et celui-ci hocha juste là tête.

Derek appliqua le conseil du médecin et prit son bassin en main pour le replacer correctement, aligné avec son dos. La machine s'emballa quelques secondes sous le regard curieux du médecin et Derek recula juste de quelques pas pour être prêt, juste au cas où.

- C'est bon Stiles, vas-y. Invita le doc tranquillement.

Une semaine depuis le premier mouvement en séance de massage – plus ou moins érotiques si vous vouliez des détails – et Stiles en avait fait plusieurs autres. C'était épuisant pour lui et la fin de chaque séance, Stiles s'allongeait quelques minutes dans le canapé pour se reposer. Parfois Derek s'installait avec lui, se calant dans son dos pour le garder contre lui, l'observant dormir. Lui-même ne dormait jamais, il s'amusait à tester les reflexes de Stiles et lui donnait de léger coups sur les jambes, et souvent, les jambes lui répondaient par un sursaut ou le pied bougeait légèrement.

Entre les barres parallèles, Stiles fit un premier pas léger, doucement son pied droit bougea pour dépasser le gauche et bientôt il réussit à faire venir le suivant. Stiles lâcha un rire gloussé et tourna la tête d'instinct vers Derek pour voir s'il l'avait vu, et celui-ci se fit un plaisir de l'encourager.

- Super, continue…

Le rythme cardiaque eut un nouveau pic de fréquence, le doc observa les deux hommes interagir ensemble et il n'eut aucun doute quant à leur relation. Lui-même homosexuel – secret gardé au travail – il sourit devant cette complicité entre eux, alors que Derek mimait le mouvement dès que Stiles avançait.

- C'est incroyable les progrès que tu fais… S'extasia John pendant le repas.

- Merci p'pa.

Stiles était gêné si vous vouliez l'avis de Derek, il trifouillait sa tourte sans vraiment la manger, baillant aux corneilles toutes les deux minutes.

- Tu veux monter. Proposa Derek soucieux.

- Nan, c'est bon. Lui sourit-il les yeux épuisés et Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Oh ça va ! C'est moi le pro des nuits blanches !

- Tu parles… Gloussa Derek qui était sûr que Stiles n'avait plus touché à sa console depuis quelques jours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Derek observa Stiles qui somnolait plus ou moins, la tête en équilibre sur son poing, son assiette avait, à peine, été touchée. John sourit tendrement en le regardant, il avait cette même bouille que lorsqu'il luttait pour regarder la télé avec lui le samedi soir alors que ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

- Tu as réfléchis à la fac ? Lui demanda John en enfournant une part de tourte aux légumes.

Stiles fit un grognement étrange arrêtant les deux hommes dans leur masticage alimentaire. Derek arqua un sourcil mais le gamin était bel et bien endormi.

- Ouai… Mais je n'irai nulle part tant qu'il ne marchera pas totalement. Derek fronça les sourcils pour se confirmer ses dires.

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait. John posa une main sur son épaule et Derek sourit.

- Vous êtes un bon père John, n'en doutait pas. Leva-t-il les yeux au ciel.

- Je parle de toi et tu parles de moi ? Badina John

- Je parle surtout du fait que vous êtes persuadé d'avoir raté un truc… alors que non. Vous avez tout fait pour lui, Stiles n'a juste pas été assez réceptif pour le voir avant. Maintenant, il le voit… Il leva le menton vers Stiles, prouvant par sa présence qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

- Il ne veut toujours pas de mon contact. Déprima-t-il aussi vite.

- Ça viendra. Et puis… de vous à moi, si je ne l'avais forcé en le jetant sur mon épaule, il n'aurait peut-être jamais accepté. Rit-il en se souvenant de ce jour où tout avait changé entre lui et Stiles.

- Vraiment ?

- Quand vous sentirez que c'est le bon moment, faites pareil, ne lui demandait pas son avis. Conseilla-t-il sûr de lui, parce que c'était la seule façon de fonctionner avec Stiles.

Puis son attention se concentra sur Stiles qui dodelinait dangereusement de la tête, balançant en avant plusieurs fois avant que Stiles ne redresse la tête, fermant la bouche plusieurs fois mais se laissant dormir sur le plat de sa main. Derek sourit mais retira par sécurité l'assiette de la trajectoire de la tête en cas de chute, puis John n'eut que le temps de claquer sa main dos contre la table que le visage de son fils lui tomba dans le creux. Derek écarquilla les yeux puis fixa John, la bouche ouverte. John se contenta de glousser pour finir par essayer de se retenir de rire, ses épaules étaient secouées et il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas secouer la tête de Stiles par la même occasion.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de le monter. Pouffa John qui tenait toujours le visage de son fils qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, notant mentalement que c'était le premier contact depuis une année entière, dommage qu'il soit endormit.

- Je vais le monter… Derek se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table pour récupérer Stiles.

- Je vais te préparer son lit !

John monta avant lui pour ouvrit les draps pendant que Derek s'assurait que sa prise était en sécurité. Stiles avait automatiquement niché sa tête dans son cou en déposant un petit baiser sur sa peau, le faisant lever au ciel en remerciant tous les saints qu'il n'avait pas fait ça devant John.

Derek dormait paisiblement, bien au chaud dans le fond de sa couette, le haut de sa tignasse prouvant à peine son existence quand des bruits étranges le tirèrent doucement de son sommeil. Grognant contre le monde, il sortit la tête de sa cachette pour observer autour de lui. Personne n'était là, mais les bruits – mélange de gémissements, selon lui, et de grognements – continuaient de s'élever dans la nuit. Il rabattit sa couette avec regret et se mit debout en se frottant les yeux, putain quelle heure il était ? Il fixa sa montre et alluma sur le bouton « light » 3h14. Il souffla lourdement et s'avança pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, John ne semblait pas s'être réveillé puisque sa porte était toujours fermée, alors il s'avança dans le couloir et n'eut plus de doute quant à la provenance des bruits.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre de Stiles et alluma la lumière au premier grognement distinct. Stiles était assis dans son lit, en sueur et le tee-shirt trempé. Son visage était barré de douleur et de grimace alors qu'il massait ses jambes, des cuisses aux mollets, avec énergie et impuissance.

- Stiles ? S'inquiéta-t-il en avançant vers lui.

- Putain j'ai mal… Derek, j'ai mal ! Gémit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Derek arriva sur son lit et posa une main sur son front, il était brûlant, tremblant et transpirait abondement.

- Tu as pris ton cachet ? Le pressa-t-il et Stiles secoua la tête concentré à masser ses membres bourrés de crampes atroces.

Derek couru à la cuisine et récupéra un verre d'eau, trouva la boite de comprimer que le doc lui avait conseillé de prendre pour prévenir des douleurs musculaires, mais Derek se souvint que Stiles était tombé comme une masse pendant le repas, oubliant le médicament.

Il remonta quatre à quatre les marches et donna prestement le comprimé et le verre. Une fois avalé, Derek lui reprit le verre et le mit sur la table de chevet. Il grimpa sur le lit, à califourchon au-dessus de lui, lui ôta son tee-shirt trempé et enleva le sien pour le lui mettre.

- Allonge-toi. Ordonna-t-il, pressé.

Il recula jusqu'au bout du matelas et prit son pied pour faire revenir la plante vers lui, étirant le muscle du mollet, tout en massant celui de la cuisse, il alterna avec l'autre jambe pendant plusieurs minutes, et bientôt Stiles cessa de souffrir. Il continua à masser au travers du survêtement chaque muscle afin de le soulager, observant son visage de temps à autre.

Quand il fut sûr que la crise était passée, il se leva du lit et posa une main sur le front d'un Stiles somnolent, la température avait baissé et les tremblements aussi. Alors il souffla et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son lit, bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr de s'avoir se rendormir après ça.

- Non, reste ! Paniqua Stiles en sortant de sa somnolence.

Derek hésita, mais accepta. Stiles se décala doucement quand il ouvrit la couverture pour se glisser près de lui. Ils partagèrent le seul oreiller, Stiles se tournant un peu vers lui quand il se mit sur le dos, passant un bras sous sa tête. Il essaya de ne pas penser qu'il était dans le lit de Stiles et que l'ado venait de poser une main sur la sienne posée sur son torse, il ferma les yeux quand leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et il sourit quand il sentit un baiser léger sur le coin de sa lèvre, la couverture les recouvrit bientôt tous les deux et la douce chaleur du sommeil le prit instantanément.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trop naze et mal au crâne pour faire un mont de blabla...<strong>_

_**Passez un bon weekend mes p'tits chats, je vous aime !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez-moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 11

Quand John se leva ce matin-là vers cinq heures, il fut surprit de tomber sur la porte ouverte de la chambre de Derek, lui qui d'habitude la fermait automatiquement, alors il passa devant la salle de bain constatant qu'elle était encore vide. Décidément, Derek aimait bien lui coller des énigmes dès le matin. Puis il arriva devant la chambre de Stiles, surprit que la porte soit ouverte également et que la lumière soit allumée. Entrant doucement, il trouva un bras pendant hors du lit et de la couette, le bras fut identifié comme celui de Derek, puisqu'une montre bien connue se trouvait sur le poignet. En approchant, il chercha son fils sur regard mais ne trouva rien, hormis peut-être une touffe de cheveux qui semblait être collée dans le dos de Derek qui dormait à point fermé.

Souriant doucement, il enleva le plus délicatement possible la montre de Derek, jugeant que le sommeil avait dû être difficile, notant mentalement qu'il devrait alléger sa dose de comprimé pour le sommeil s'il n'avait pas entendu Derek se lever ou Stiles avoir un problème. Silencieusement, il recula vers la porte, éteignit la lumière et referma la porte de la chambre.

Derek était si bien là, la sensation plaisante d'être dans du coton, chaud et réconfortant. Puis l'impression d'être prit dans un étau de chaleur le fit se réveiller doucement, gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas confirmer qu'il était l'heure de se lever.

Puis doucement, il sentit l'ampleur de la situation, il avait un Stiles contre son dos, il pouvait dire que sa tête était entre ses omoplates, qu'une de ses mains était sur sa hanche, nue… Bordel. Il se souvint être venu dans la nuit, Stiles avait eu une crise de douleur, puis il n'avait pas voulu dormir seul, et il était resté. Il n'avait pas lutté non plus…

Doucement, la main de Stiles se fit légère sur sa peau et ses doigts caressèrent sa hanche, glissant lentement sur son ventre et il n'en fallut pas plus à Derek pour être excité. Le nez de Stiles caressa ensuite la peau de son dos et de légers baisers finir de le réveiller.

- Savais pas que t'avais un tatouage… Baragouina le plus jeune encore endormi.

- L'ai fait avec Laura. Souffla-t-il en se souvenant brièvement de ce jour où sa mère avait hurlé que Laura l'ai laissé faire.

Stiles plaqua son bassin contre ses fesses et il n'eut aucun mal à sentir son excitation matinale, ou régulière quand on sait que Stiles était souvent excité selon Derek, pas qu'il s'en plaigne non plus. Derek garda les yeux fermement clos en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, les doigts de Stiles pressèrent son ventre pour appuyer le contact et glissèrent sans ménagement dans l'intérieur de son training. Il sourit quand il capta le grognement de Stiles alors qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement dessous, mais son sourire se fana en soupir quand il posa sa main chaude sur toute sa longueur réveillée.

- Viens… Geint Stiles en lâchant.

Derek se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa suavement, constatant que le visage face à lui était bouillant à cause de la chaleur sous la couverture, mais il ne chercha pas à la retirer. Il se mit au-dessus de lui, les bras en appui, s'assurant de ne pas l'écraser craignant pour ses jambes. Stiles mit la couette sur eux, conservant leur intimité.

Leur baiser était tendre et voluptueux, tordant son estomac en lent torrent de chaleur. Les mains de Stiles glissèrent sur ses fesses et lui baissèrent le training en bas des fesses, se tortillant ensuite sous lui pour faire de même avec le sien, puis sans ménagement, il prit en main son bassin pour le coller au sien, forçant Derek à s'allonger sur lui sans peur.

- Humm… Souffla Stiles alors que Derek lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de siffler de plaisir.

Leur baiser reprit de plus belle, plus sauvagement peut-être, alors que Stiles imprimait un rythme avec ses mains sur les hanches de Derek. Ondulant sensuellement, frottant leur sexe au même rythme, l'un contre l'autre. Derek enserra sa taille de sa main droite et lascivement remua les fesses pour faire augmenter les gémissements de Stiles, sans retenue il dévora sa bouche pour le pouvoir, réclamant sa langue comme propriété exclusive alors qu'il se sentait prit de frénésie dans ses mouvements. Stiles apporta une main dans le haut de son dos, ancrant ses ongles dans la peau, descendant furieusement vers ses reins pour lui tirer des grognements profonds.

Dans sa folie, Derek chopa la cuisse de Stiles avec son autre main, la soulevant pour amener la jambe contre lui, sexe contre sexe, ils allaient et venaient avec ardeur, chaleur et fureur. Derek lâcha sa bouche pour venir se réfugier vers son oreille, glissant ses lèvres juste dessous, mordillant la peau si fine se trouvant là.

- Haan… Humm… Stiles caressa ses fesses pour les malaxer entre ses mains, cherchant du bout du doigt une entrée désirée. Putain, oui… Grogna-t-il en la trouvant, caressant en petit cercle cet anneau brûlant.

Derek lui mordilla plus fort la peau et cela ne fit que faire entrer le doigt en lui, pas tout, juste la première phalange. Derek ne chercha même pas à analyser ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, il était presque au bord, il étouffait, il exaltait, il grondait… puissamment, encore et encore. Son cœur le martelait alors que son cerveau disjonctait totalement, ses reins prirent totalement feu et il raffermit sa prise sur sa hanche quand il vint violement entre eux.

- Oh bordel ! Cria Stiles quand il sentit la jouissance de Derek sur son sexe, le faisant venir aussi férocement.

Derek frissonna en sentant les jets chauds de Stiles sur son gland, la sensation était indescriptible et il en aspira la peau se trouvant devant ses lèvres tout le temps qu'il termina d'onduler avec lui.

Ils essayèrent de reprendre leur respiration alors que Derek daigna quitter son cou pour aller se mettre sur le dos, les bras écartés pensant que ça l'aiderait sûrement à respirer.

- Bien sûr… tout doit être sur moi ! Marmonna Stiles quand il écarta la couverture pour constater qu'il avait _tout_ sur lui.

Derek se contenta de rire et remonta son pantalon avant de se lever et d'approcher le fauteuil du lit.

- A la douche !

- A deux ? Sourit Stiles en battant des cils.

- Nope ! Quand tu sauras marcher… Prépare tes affaires, je vais me laver en premier.

Stiles bouda faussement puis remonta son pantalon avant de grimper dans le fauteuil.

Derek entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla, apercevant qu'il n'avait pas sa montre quand il voulut l'enlever. Perdu il regarda autour de lui, réfléchit un instant s'il l'avait enlevé mais ne s'en rappela pas, alors il speeda sous la douche, nettoyant leur vestige avec un sourire amusé et sortit de la salle de bain enroulé d'une serviette, après avoir fait couler le bain de Stiles.

Une fois habillé, il attendit comme d'habitude dans le couloir qu'il termine son bain. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il ne risquait rien, qu'il était un grand garçon et qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui, mais l'image fugace d'un Stiles qui glisse en se hissant de la baignoire lui tordait les tripes.

Quand Stiles entra dans sa chambre pour se changer, il en profita pour descendre dans la cuisine. De là, il trouva sa montre avec une note.

_« Désolé de ne pas m'être réveillé. Vous sembliez fatigué, j'ai préféré vous laisser dormir. »_

Derek mit sa montre tout en lisant la note et regarda l'heure. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'il était déjà dix heures… Pas de séance aujourd'hui, après tout Stiles avait bien souffert cette nuit, autant le laisser tranquille, au pire, il profiterait d'un film dans le canapé pour le masser au besoin.

Dans l'après-midi, Derek avait besoin de faire quelques courses. Au volant de la Jeep, il réfléchissait à Stiles et l'absence de Scott dans sa vie, il n'avait toujours pas voulu lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, et même s'il en avait une vague idée, il préférait avoir la version de Stiles. Mais comme il se murait dans un silence dès qu'il prononçait son nom, il s'avait que sa version serait longue à arriver.

Pourquoi ce silence ? Comment un ami peut-il vous laisser tomber dans un moment pareil ? Il devait savoir. Alors il prit la première à droite sans se signaler et accéléra vers la maison qu'il avait déjà repérée.

Il trottina pour remonter l'allée, puis toqua trois petits coups secs sur le bois. Doucement la porte s'ouvrit et une femme brune aux cheveux bouclés lui fit un sourire discret et curieux.

- Bonjour… je m'appelle Derek et…

- Derek Hale ? John m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je suis Mélissa ! Entrez ! L'invita-t-elle mais il préféra rester là.

- Ça ira, je voulais juste voir Scott, si vous êtes d'accord.

Mélissa acquiesça et cria à son fils de descendre. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Derek.

- John m'a dit ce que vous faisiez pour Stiles, c'est merveilleux.

- Merci… Derek hocha la tête mal à l'aise.

- M'man ? Demanda Scott en arrivant près de la porte. Bonjour !

- Scott, c'est Derek Hale, il s'occupe de Stiles… Je vais vous laisser. Sourit-elle en laissant Scott avec Derek sur le pas de la porte.

- Est-ce que Stiles va bien ? S'enquit Scott avec inquiétude et Derek tiqua un peu.

- Ça va… il se remet en selle, doucement. Derek fronça les sourcils, ne tenant plus. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne pas venir le voir ?

Scott souffla et baissa la tête avant d'inviter Derek à s'installer sur les marches du perron, les maisons de Beacon Hills se ressemblant presque toutes. Scott s'installa en premier alors que Derek hésitait encore à le faire, mais une fois assis, Scott parla d'une voix lointaine tout en fixant son téléphone portable qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Il appuya sur quelques touches et mit ensuite le haut-parleur.

_« Hey Scooooootiiie ! »_

Derek reconnu sans mal la voix de Stiles, et il n'eut aucun doute quant à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dû ingurgiter avant de laisser son message.

_« Je te déstesteuuuh, t'as pourries ma vie… alors que la tienne sera parfaiiite ! Putain…. Merde mon verre… t'as vu c'que t'as fais bordel ? Trop loin, peux pas le ramaaaaasser… Tu sais pourquoi Scoooootiiie ? Parce que j'ai pu d'jambes ! Alors que toi t'vas ch'vaucher ta puuuuuute ! Yeah ! …. N'a 'pu… fais chier… Heyyy Scoootiie, t'sais quoi ? J'aurais voulu que tu crève dans cette piscine, j'aurai pas dû t'sortir d'là… te r'garder… crever… comme moi, maint'nan ! Parce qu'un frère, ça fait pas ça à son frère… ça l'coute… ça l'soutien ! Mais toi… t'es pas làààààà ! T'es qu'un gros c'nard… sal'con… merde… j'veux mouriiiiiir. Putain, non ! »_

Scott posa son téléphone sur le bois entre lui et Derek. Derek qui l'observa essuyer les quelques larmes sur le bord de ses joues avec son pouce.

- Quand il a eu son accident, j'ai pas compris… j'lai suivi à l'hôpital, j'ai attendu des heures pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. La voix de Scott était faible et ne quittait pas un instant la rue devant eux. Plus tard, on nous a laissé entrer dans sa chambre… mais Stiles m'a ignoré puis à demander à John de me faire sortir… sans me regarder.

Derek imagina bien le Stiles à la con qu'il devait être à ce moment-là, mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Après une telle découverte, y avait de quoi. Mélissa observa de sa fenêtre les deux garçons discutaient, même si son fils faisait surtout la conversation.

- J'ai essayé, pendant des jours de venir le voir… mais il n'a jamais voulu me laisser lui parler, John ne savait plus quoi faire, il était… exécrable, imbuvable… Et… je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il m'en veuille particulièrement…

Scott eut un rire amer, puis fit une grimace horrible en partant dans ses souvenirs. Derek fronça les sourcils sachant très bien pourquoi Stiles lui en voulait, mais lui, le savait-il ?

- Après des semaines… j'ai arrêté de venir. Jusqu'à ce message… Scott renifla et essuya encore quelques gouttes sur ses joues. Je suis allé le voir, le confronter parce que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il était tombé, dans sa chambre, l'odeur de whisky inondait la pièce, la bouteille s'était renversée sur la moquette et son verre avait roulé sous son lit… Alors je l'ai soulevé et allongé sur son lit avant qu'il ne se réveille. Et j'ai attendu…

Jamais Derek n'ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, il voulait une version, quelle qu'elle soit et il en avait une. Vu l'état de Scott il se doutait qu'il s'agissait là de la vérité. Scott respira un bon coup et reprit son récit avec une voix hachée complétée de trémolos.

- A son réveil, quand il m'a vu… il s'est mis à hurler. A me dire que tout était de ma faute, que si je n'avais pas été si égoïste et centré sur ma petite personne, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… Sa voix se brisa et Derek hésita à poser une main sur son épaule, à la place il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et tourna un regard vers lui. J'ai essayé de m'excuser, de me défendre… même si j'étais impardonnable… mais il n'a rien voulu entendre… Il m'a juste craché que je pouvais aller crever entre les cuisses d'Allison qu'il n'en aurait rien à foutre. J'ai été un connard, tout est de ma faute…

- Et tu n'as pas essayé de lui reparler depuis ? Tenta Derek au bout de quelques minutes de silence, estimant qu'il en avait sûrement fini.

- Si… mais dès que j'entrais dans son champs de vision, il me jetait n'importe quoi au visage. A la fin, j'ai fini par attendre sur le perron… en silence. Dès que je rentrais des cours… Et un soir, je suis passé devant la maison et tu étais là, assis comme maintenant.

Derek se souvint de son premier jour et sourit sombrement, parce qu'il avait tellement douté à ce moment-là qu'il pensait encore qu'il allait retourner chez lui.

- Je ne pouvais pas revenir… tu étais là. Ajouta Scott. Et j'ai entendu ma mère et John en parler, tu t'en occupes vraiment très bien il paraît. Sourit Scott de façon si triste que Derek aurait pu être gêné de lui avoir pris sa place, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de remerciement.

- Ça n'a pas été facile… Parfois, c'est encore dur. Mais Stiles commence doucement à remarcher et je suis sûr qu'il n'est plus dans le même état d'esprit qu'il y a un an. Tu devrais essayer, encore. Proposa-t-il doucement. Il ne le dit pas… mais tu lui manques.

- J'essaierais… Assura Scott, une détermination collée au visage. Je l'ai pas abandonné, Derek !

- Je sais… maintenant.

Derek se leva et lui serra la main avant de reprendre la direction de la Jeep et de faire les courses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà…<strong>_

_**Je sais que vous avez tous et toutes décidé de DETESTER Scott… mais ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut juger sans connaître toute l'histoire ? **_

_**Enfin, de mon point de vue… il ne l'a pas abandonné ;)**_

_**A demain pour la suite !**_

_**Vous aime toujours autant !**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez-moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 12

Derek ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment ça avait, _encore_, dérapé. Quand il pensait que Stiles était un insatisfait sexuellement parlant, il ne mentait pas. Alors que sa langue venait doucement languir le membre de l'homme allongé sur la table, il se souvint des premiers gémissements que Stiles avait poussé à peine avait-il posé ses mains sur sa jambe.

Il avait alors ricané mais s'était assuré de rester concentré sur sa tâche, depuis des jours maintenant, il n'avait jamais été au bout de ses exercices quotidiens. Il avait consciencieusement massé chaque muscle à sa portée, étiré chaque ligament, exercé un contre poids avec son épaule. Il avait tout fait comme il faut.

Mais comme à chaque fois, un gémissement plus qu'un autre l'avait fait réagir, le rendant lui-même à l'étroit plus bas. _Là_. Un geste plus qu'un autre avait laissé dresser la fierté d'un Stiles aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Alors, Derek, dans un geste souple et rapide lui avait baissé le short, pour le prendre en bouche, le souffle de soulagement mêlé au soupir de bien-être de Stiles l'avait fait gronder.

- Putain, Derek… Souffla Stiles passant une main dans ses cheveux, empoignant les mèches pour suivre son rythme.

Il aimait ça, et il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable il y a des mois de cela. Mais les soupirs et les râles de plaisirs que Stiles ne retenait jamais durant leur moment, le rendait dingue et il faisait tout pour l'entendre encore, et encore.

Il sentait les doigts de Stiles sur son crâne, la pression qu'il exerçait pour aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort le rendait docile, lui donnant tout ce qu'il voulait. Les hanches sous son visage se soulevaient en rythme, les supplices étaient effrénés et Derek cru jouir lui-même quand Stiles vint dans sa bouche en criant son nom.

Tranquillement il lui remit le short en place et termina son travail sur ses jambes, dansant d'une jambe à l'autre pour tenter d'apaiser son excitation.

- Viens par-là, Derek… Fit la voix douce de Stiles qui ne calma pas le feu entre ses reins.

Stiles leva le bras pour attirer sa nuque à lui, prenant ses lèvres avec cette douceur qui lui était propre celle qui laissait toujours Derek plus pantelant que d'habitude.

- Met-toi là…

Stiles le poussa pour qu'il soit au niveau de sa tête et il lui fit un sourire lubrique alors que Derek arquait le sourcil droit. Stiles se hissa pour laissait sa tête dépasser un peu dans le vide, puis il déboutonna le jean pour libérer la fierté de Derek qui palpitait déjà à la sensation futur.

Derek dut se pencher en avant pour que l'accès lui soit plus facile, l'excitation était si forte que l'angle un peu étrange ne le perturba pas. Il gémit quand la douceur chaleur l'enveloppa, il souleva le tee-shirt de Stiles pour caresser son ventre de ses longs doigts, comme Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger sa tête, il lui fit une pression régulière sur les fesses pour que Derek bouge de lui-même, et il le fit, fermant les yeux et mordant sa lèvre inférieur alors qu'il laissait glisser ses doigts sous la ceinture du short, caressant les poils qui se trouvait à disposition.

Son bassin allait et venait pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans sa bouche, Derek n'était plus cohérent dans ses mouvements, ses propres mains s'ancrèrent dans la chair de Stiles qui ne faisait que gémir en réponse à ses grognements.

- Stiles… Stiles…

Et grâce à un coup de langue ultime, Derek ne retint rien de lui, ses yeux convulsèrent et ses ongles griffèrent la peau pâle des hanches devant lui. Stiles lui remit son jean sans prendre la peine de le reboutonner et souleva la tête, en clignant un peu des paupières.

Derek l'aida à se relever et l'embrassa par surprise, emprisonnant son visage pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, fourrant sa langue pour l'investir totalement. Stiles se laissa faire, souriant contre lui et accrochant ses cheveux. Puis doucement, Derek recula juste pour poser son front contre le sien, souriant bêtement.

- T'es complètement cinglé, tu le sais ça ? Chuchota Derek encore embrumé de désir.

- Et encore… je peux t'apprendre plein de chose ! Gloussa Stiles en reculant pour l'observer avec un œil lubrique mais Derek grogna plutôt méchamment. Hey du calme Blanche Neige… Avoir gardé ce secret ne signifie pas que j'étais puceau !

Derek grogna encore sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et voulut faire demi-tour pour ne plus entendre ça. Mais Stiles le rattrapa par le poignet et le plaqua contre lui pour le dévorer d'un baiser passionné, et même si Derek voulut le repousser, il en fut incapable préférant plaquer ses mains sur la taille du plus jeune et empoigner fermement ses hanches.

- Aller, faut qu'on se prépare ! Mon père va bientôt rentrer ! Stiles lui sourit et Derek oublia les dernières minutes.

En effet, John avait posé son après-midi pour aller constater les progrès de Stiles à la clinique. Presque trois mois qu'il y allait maintenant et Derek ne cessait de lui demander de venir le voir par lui-même.

John était aux côtés du Docteur Ross à observer Derek placer les électrodes sur le corps de Stiles, ils s'échangeaient des sourires et des regards à peine voilés. John sourit puis écouta le médecin avec attention.

- Stiles, tu es prêt ? Demanda le médecin.

Stiles hocha juste la tête et observa son père quelques minutes avant de raffermir sa prise sur les barres. Derek s'éloigna et vint se mettre près de John, posant une main sur son épaule avec un sourire rassurant, en effet, John ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il rongeait l'ongle de son pouce et qu'il tressautait légèrement sur place.

Stiles commença le premier pas, puis un second, l'œil concentré et la mâchoire contractée. Les pas suivants furent aussi fluides que les premiers même s'ils lui demandaient énormément d'effort. Arrivé en bout de ligne, Stiles pivota avec une grande précaution et fixa son regard sur son père juste avant de le planter chez Derek.

John porta sa main à la bouche, émut, masquant le tremblement de ses lèvres, faisant barrage des larmes silencieuses qui lui coulaient sur les pommettes. Derek pressa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule et John se laissa basculer sur Derek, prenant appui parce que son corps tremblait tellement de joie et de soulagement qu'il tenait à peine debout tout seul. Puis Stiles arriva en fin de parcours et souffla de soulagement en étirant un sourire magnifique à l'attention de Derek, puis quand il capta les pleurs de son père il fit une grimace étrange.

- Recommence Stiles. Encouragea le médecin.

Stiles le fit, en zieutant régulièrement les deux hommes qui l'observaient. Derek était fier et John était heureux, attendant chacun patiemment qu'il est terminé son exercice. Puis quand ce fut le cas, Derek intervint rapidement pour lui avancer le fauteuil et Stiles s'y installa en soufflant de soulagement. Et sans qu'aucun des deux ne voient quoi ce soit, John tomba à genoux au sol et encercla son fils de ses bras, sans lui demander son avis.

Derek sourit, John avait senti que c'était le bon moment, que c'était maintenant que Stiles était prêt. Stiles qui écarquilla les yeux les mains en l'air, Derek y lut la peur pendant une fraction de secondes, puis doucement, les yeux se fermèrent et les mains vinrent se poser délicatement sur le dos de son père, puis plus fermement, il empoigna sa prise en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Je suis si fier de toi mon fils ! Si fier…

- Suis désolé p'pa

Le médecin arriva vers eux avec une paire de béquille aux mains, Derek – sous le coup de l'émotion par le rapprochement père fils – l'observa arriver et sourit en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Les deux Stilinski se séparèrent et chacun frotta ses yeux pour effacer les traces de larmes en riant bêtement.

- Bon, Stiles… J'ai la joie et l'honneur de te dire que notre prochaine visite sera la dernière… mais pas avant que tu ne saches marcher sans rien pour te maintenir ! Sourit le doc et Stiles acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est pour quoi ça ?

- Ca… c'est pour toi, tu n'as plus à t'assoir dans ce fauteuil. Sourit-il, parce que pour lui, c'était le meilleur moment de la rééducation.

Il les tendit à Stiles qui les soupesa et les mit sur ses genoux. Stiles le remercia et jeta un œil pressant à Derek qui le comprit.

- John, on avance à la voiture.

- Ok, je parle avec le docteur Ross, j'arrive !

Derek conduisit dans les couloirs en silence, jusqu'à trouver une cage d'escalier où il s'engouffra pour être à l'abri des regards. Il se baissa et embrassa Stiles de toutes ses forces, bataillant pour avoir le pouvoir du baiser quand Stiles chercha sa langue de la sienne. Ses cheveux étaient pris en otage par les doigts de Stiles alors qu'il lui empoignait le visage pour le garder près de lui.

- Merci… merci, j'en avais besoin. Soupira le plus jeune en posant son front contre le sien.

- Je sais. Il lui prit les lèvres tendrement une dernière fois puis repris la route jusqu'à la voiture.

Les trois hommes étaient tranquillement installés sur le perron, John prenait plaisir à toucher son fils quand il le voulait, le tenant au besoin, comme l'aider à s'assoir sur les marches en bois. Quand à Derek, il s'était fait une joie d'aller ranger le fauteuil dans le garage avant de revenir tranquillement vers eux.

- John, j'ai commandé une nouvelle porte pour le garage…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Gronda John en secouant la tête

- J'ai besoin d'aide pour la monter, on pourrait se faire ça ce weekend, non ? Termina-t-il se moquant royalement de la remarque précédente.

- Bien sûr ! Mais, Derek… John se leva pour être à hauteur de Derek, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et planta son regard dans le sien. Tu n'as pas à faire ça…

- Je sais. Mais je le veux… Celle-ci est cassée, vous ne rentrez même plus votre voiture. J'ai aussi prévu de refaire la peinture aussi… Il afficha un sourire Colgate et le shérif capitula sous le rire de Stiles.

- Je suis impuissant avec vous deux. Grogna-t-il.

Ils rirent tous les trois, jusqu'à ce que Stiles s'étrangle dans son rire en voyant Scott entrer dans l'allée, les mains dans les poches et un sourit gêné. Derek tourna la tête dans sa direction et hocha la tête suivi de Scott, Stiles capta l'échange mais ne dis rien.

- Heu… Je vais aller nous commander des pizzas. Intervint John

- Et moi je vais aller… m'assurer qu'il en prenne une avec des légumes. Ajouta Derek

Les deux hommes laissèrent Stiles et Scott seuls et entrèrent dans la maison, prenant soin de fermer la porte, mais restèrent cachés derrière le rideau pour observer les deux adolescents.

- Ca s'annonce bien… Stiles ne lui a rien jeté à la figure. Souffla Derek, un peu inquiet.

- C'est à toi qu'on doit les remerciements, je me trompe ? Badina John qui plissait les yeux pour mieux voir aux travers du rideau.

- J'ai rien fait… je voulais juste savoir. Derek se ferma et observa en silence.

Scott s'installa près de Stiles, aucun d'eux ne semblaient vraiment parler et Derek avait vraiment envie d'aller leur cogner la tête l'une contre l'autre pour qu'ils se bougent. Mais finalement, Stiles réagit le premier et prit son ami dans ses bras dans une accolade intense en pardon.

Derek sourit et d'un même mouvement, John et lui quittèrent l'entrée pour aller commander les pizzas, choisissant la préférée de Scott au passage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Heureux, heureuses ? <strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez-moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 13

- Alors… avec Scott, tout est réglé ? Commença Derek, hésitant alors que Stiles et lui marchaient de long en large sur le trottoir pour qu'il s'exerce.

- Ouai, mais je dois encore lui présenter mes excuses. Souffla-t-il. Il a quitté Allison… à cause de moi. Stiles mordit sa lèvre inférieure et regarda partout ailleurs sauf Derek.

- Peut-être que tu es plus important pour lui ? Derek se déplaça pour se mettre face à lui et marcha à reculons.

- Je ne le mérite pas. J'ai été un tel connard ! Stiles grogna puis s'énerva, s'arrêtant en plein milieu du trottoir. Ok il est long à la détente ! Mais… c'est pas lui qui m'est tombé dessus, et au lieu de porter plainte je me suis vengé sur Scott ! Je lui ai dit des choses… impardonnables ! J'ai tellement tout détruit autour de moi ! Hurla-t-il finalement.

Derek observa ses yeux écarquillés par la colère, la peine cuisante sur son visage, sa bouche qui se pinçait dès qu'il cessait de parler. Alors Derek fixa celle-ci avec plus d'insistance, parce qu'il le trouvait sexy quand il était en colère. Il fit un pas en avant pour saisir son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser avec autant de fougue que la colère du plus jeune.

Il caressa sa langue avec force, et Stiles réagit pour commencer un ballet endiablé de sensualité. L'un resta accroché à ses béquilles pour qu'elles ne tombent pas et l'autre colla son corps au sien pour raffermir sa prise sur ses cheveux.

- Tu as peut-être blessé les gens, Stiles. Mais tu as été blessé le premier, personne ne te tiendras rigueur d'avoir souffert et d'avoir essayé de le faire comprendre avec tes mots, quels qu'ils soient. Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Dis leur, exprime toi. Mais ne te blâme d'avoir été blessé. Gronda Derek une fois écarté de son visage.

Stiles le fixa, le regard vague, encore un peu embrumé du plaisir que ce baiser lui avait donné. Il hocha alors lentement la tête en ne le quittant pas des yeux, puis Derek le fit tourner sur lui-même et lui mit une tape sur les fesses.

- Maintenant, marche ! Ordonna-t-il dans un sourire dissimulé.

- Oui Chef ! Rit Stiles en lui lançant un regard lubrique.

Ils continuèrent à marcher encore une petite heure, profitant du soleil de juillet. Puis doucement Derek aborda le sujet de la reprise des cours.

- En continuant de t'accrocher, tu devrais pouvoir retourner en cours en septembre

- Ouai… je devrais. Souffla Stiles pas très enthousiaste.

- Stiles… c'est ta dernière année, après c'est la fac ! Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter comme ça.

- C'est pas ça…

- C'est quoi ? Chercha-t-il à comprendre en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Ceux qui m'ont fait ça, c'étaient des potes. Comment pourrais-je avoir encore confiance ? Qui me dit qu'au travers d'un couloir on ne va pas recommencer ? Paniqua-t-il en marchant un peu plus vite comme pour fuir cette conversation.

- Attends ! Le retint-il par le bras. Je te connais Stiles, t'es pas un lâche ! Tu vas y retourner, lever la tête et les emmerder tous ! Je suis persuadé que tu y arriveras.

- Si tu le dis… Stiles termina son exercice et marcha jusqu'à la maison.

Derek resta quelques secondes sur place, réfléchissant à ses craintes. Il devait trouver une solution pour qu'il reprenne les cours. Il le retrouva sur le canapé, allongé et essoufflé. Il prit place au niveau de ses pieds, les prenant sur ses genoux. Il commença distraitement à lui masser les mollets.

- Stiles… le meilleur moyen de ne pas donner raison à ces types, c'est de te pointer et de leur prouver que tu es au-dessus de tout ça.

- Je sais… Mais je me connais. Je vais vouloir me battre et qui sait quel mauvais coup je vais me prendre ? Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

- Et je serais là pour toi. Toujours ! Derek lui sourit mais était vraiment sérieux, il serait toujours là pour lui, sans aucun doute possible.

Stiles lui sourit, un vrai sourire et Derek cessa ses massages pour venir le surplomber, l'embrassant avec douceur, appréciant les caresses de Stiles sur son dos… Ouai, il ne pourrait pas l'abandonner.

Stiles massait ses poignets alors que Derek posait le dernier plat sur la table. John leur servit chacun verre d'eau et babilla sur sa journée plutôt calme au poste, après tout, ça n'arrivait pas souvent !

- Tu as mal ? Demanda Derek en fixant Stiles qui grimaçait en essayant d'enlever une cloque sur la paume de sa main.

- J'avais pas prévu que ça me ferais ça. Fit-il distraitement, concentré sur sa main.

- Attends. Derek quitta la table et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une crème et une bande. J'aurais dû y penser, ça m'est déjà arrivé.

- Toi ? Derek Hale l'invincible à déjà marché avec des béquilles ? S'écria Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et s'appliqua à lui mettre la crème sur les mains, puis banda le poignet et le tour du pouce, ainsi que le bas de la paume. Il lui mit une tape derrière la tête et revint à sa place.

- Aller quoi ! Raconte ! S'impatienta le cadet alors que John souriait en enfournant une portion de julienne de légume, prenant soin de masquer sa grimace. Je t'ai vu P'pa, fais pas l'enfant. Ajouta Stiles distraitement en balayant l'air de la main.

- Y a rien à dire. Grogna Derek alors que John avala de travers avant de pouffer de rire.

- Pourtant, c'était très drôle ! Se souvint-il.

- Alors ? Insista Stiles en roulant des orbites.

- Je me suis cassé la jambe en tombant. Accorda-t-il bon gré mal gré et John éclata juste de rire.

- Il est tombé d'un arbre parce qu'il essayait d'espionner Laura qui recevait son petit ami ! Rit franchement John en se souvenant de l'expression de Laura et la tête de Talia.

- Quoi, tu voulais te rincer l'œil ? Savoir comment on faisait ? Badina Stiles en croquant un haricot vert.

- Non. Laura avait toujours le don pour avoir des copains débiles qui lui faisaient toujours du mal…. Souffla-t-il avec une certaine tristesse au souvenir.

Laura avait été si furieuse ce jour-là, parce qu'il l'avait vu allongé sur son lit avec ce type et qu'il l'avait répété à sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir protéger ses sœurs, parce que si Cora était encore vivante, il aurait fait la même chose avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui… il ne pouvait plus rien faire, parce que la seule fois où il aurait pu les protéger, il était allé au lac avec sa copine de l'instant et Tommy.

- Hey… Appela doucement Stiles en le voyant partir dans ses sombres souvenirs.

John cessa de rire et posa une main sur son épaule pour le ramener à eux. Derek croisa leur regard et la peine qu'il y lut lui serra le cœur. Il posa doucement sa fourchette et quitta la table pour aller prendre l'air. John fixa Stiles un instant, puis le plus jeune prit ses béquilles pour se relever.

- J'y vais fiston, laisse. Tenta John en se relevant.

- Non. J'y vais… c'est mon tour de faire quelque chose pour lui.

Derek était assis à cette même place comme à chaque fois qu'il avait envie de rester un peu seul. Parfois il voyait la petite vieille d'en face l'observer à travers son rideau, son ombre se dessinant grâce à la lumière de la pièce derrière elle. Mais il s'en fichait, généralement.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et s'attendit à voir John s'installer à côté de lui. Mais à la place, le bruit caractéristique des béquilles qui « clic » lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Stiles, et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Les béquilles furent laissées tombées au sol et Stiles prit appui sur l'épaule de Derek pour s'assoir sur les marches.

- Bordel… sont trop basses ces marches. Grommela-t-il une fois assit et Derek ricana. Marre-toi, mais le sol n'a jamais été aussi bas pour moi !

Derek tourna un regard rapide sur lui puis observa de nouveau la vielle derrière sa fenêtre, d'ici, elle ressemblait à un monstre, un bonnet étrange sur la tête, une bosse dans le dos… pas très rassurant en fait.

- Ma mère était un électron libre ! Sourit Stiles en massant ses genoux. Je suis hyperactif, tu le savais ?

- J'ai cru comprendre, oui. Sourit Derek

- Ma mère l'était aussi. Elle ne pouvait se fixer sur une activité à la fois. Elle a fait… de la peinture, de la poterie, de l'onglerie aussi ! Et puis elle s'est essayée à l'esthétisme… D'où la table d'ailleurs ! Mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle elle restait fixée sans jamais faillir, c'était l'amour qu'elle avait pour mon père et moi.

Stiles prit un air nostalgique et Derek l'entendit dans le son de sa voix, il prit ses doigts qui massaient son genou et les croisa avec les siens.

- Oh, elle oubliait parfois de venir me récupérer à l'école, mais mon goûter était toujours prêt sur la table, j'avais toujours un baiser avant de m'endormir et elle chantait toujours la même chanson en entrant le matin pour me réveiller… Et, je suis sûr que ta mère et tes sœurs faisaient la même chose, Derek.

Stiles regarda leurs doigts entrelacés puis son visage qui était fixé sur leur main. Derek était anéantit par la perte tragique de sa famille, qui ne le serait pas ?

- Ma mère chantait… du jazz. Souffla Derek le regard vide. Du matin au soir… Sinatra était son préféré. Il sourit d'un coin de lèvre et observa son propre pouce caresser la peau blanche de Stiles. Cora était toujours la plus difficile à lever et Laura semblait ne jamais dormir, dernière couchée, première levée… je l'admirais, en fait.

- Je suis persuadé qu'elles t'aimaient aussi fort que toi.

- Alors pourquoi elles ne sont pas là ?! Fit-il plus fort, la gorge nouée et Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois être tout seul ? J'ai toujours voulu les protéger, j'étais l'homme de la maison ! J'aurai dû… être là ! J'aurai dû…

- Hey, Derek ! Intervint Stiles quand il craqua, enserrant sa main plus fort que nécessaire. Tu aurais surtout put mourir ! Tu ne peux pas ressasser et te claquer des « J'aurai dû » à tout bout de champs dans la tronche ! Parce que ce n'est pas toi ! Tu es fort et honnête, tu es courageux et obstiné, tu es tellement plus que tous les gens que j'ai pu rencontrer ! Ta famille est partie, Derek mais toi tu es là et tu les rends fier ! Tu n'as jamais quitté cette maison parce qu'elle est tout ce qu'il te reste d'elles ! Et crois moi, j'aurai fait fichtrement pareil ! La douleur est parfois insurmontable, et parfois elle est plus facile à gérer, mais elle sera toujours là. A toi juste d'essayer de ne pas t'enfermer dans ton monde comme j'ai pu le faire moi-même, c'est mon plus grand regret. Mon père et moi sommes là pour toi Derek, tu es de la famille ! Stiles posa son autre main sur sa joue et tourna son visage vers lui, captant son regard humide, souriant parce que, même comme ça, il était beau. Derek… je t'aime !

Et malgré son regard planté dans le sien, Derek sembla se réveiller, écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction. Avait-il bien compris ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte vraiment de sa bouche. Stiles l'aimait, il venait de lui dire. Lui qui croyait que personne ne pourrait aimer la personne qu'il était. Solitaire, taciturne, héritier d'une sombre histoire, orphelin et neveux d'un psychopathe enfermé à Eichen House… Il ne méritait rien de tout ça, il ne méritait pas Stiles. Alors que bon sang… ce gosse le rendait fou ! Totalement accro à son babillage, son sourire, ses regards, son courage…

- Je ne te demande rien, Derek… Souffla-t-il les yeux humides et essoufflé. Je veux juste que tu saches, que je suis là, et que je vois au-delà de ce que tu peux voir en toi-même.

Peiné de le voir triste pour lui, Derek approcha son visage de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur chacun de ses yeux, puis sur ses lèvres où Stiles l'accueillit délicatement.

- Merci... Fut tout ce que Derek put dire avant d'embrasser la main serrée dans la sienne. Aller viens, la vieille me fait flipper.

Stiles gloussa et s'aida de Derek pour se relever, puis tous les deux retournèrent à table où John s'empressa de changer de sujet.

Derek dormait mal, il tournait et tournait entre ses draps, la lune éclaira sa chambre de ses rayons et il finit sur le dos pour observer le jeu de lumière sur le mur d'en face. Stiles l'aimait, il le lui avait dit, mais il n'avait pas su lui répondre en retour. Pourtant, il ne se voilait pas la face, il était accroché à lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Son regard accrocha la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit doucement. Il fronça les sourcils jusqu'à voir Stiles entrer doucement, claudiquant difficilement avec ses béquilles jusqu'à lui.

- Stiles ? Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller John.

L'ado arriva à sa hauteur et laissa tomber ses béquilles comme si elles avaient le feu et s'affala sur le lit, Derek avait retiré la couverture avant qu'il ne tombe et la referma sur lui, les deux hommes s'allongèrent confortablement et Stiles nicha sa tête dans son cou pour agripper son tee-shirt entre ses mains. Derek lui caressa le dos de façon réconfortante, mais inquiet.

- Est-ce que tu as mal ? Tu as besoin d'un massage ? S'inquiéta-t-il et Stiles secoua la tête qu'il avait niché. Stiles… Souffla-t-il. Parle-moi !

- Tu vas partir… Fit la voix étouffée contre son cou.

- Hein ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ? S'étonna-t-il en forçant Stiles à reculer son visage.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar…une fois que je marcherais seul… tu partiras, et ça fera mal !

Stiles s'agrippa plus fort à lui, collant tout son corps contre lui, instinctivement, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et Derek fut surprit de la panique qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard.

- Tu vas partir en fac et me laisser seul, Derek ! Tu l'as dit, tu iras là bas quand je marcherais seul ! Sa voix n'était que murmure mais Derek l'entendit tellement fort.

- Oui mais… pas maintenant ! Je voulais… je voulais attendre, t'attendre ! Que tu y ailles aussi, ça m'aurait laissé le temps de faire le point !

- Le point sur quoi ? S'inquiéta Stiles en nichant de nouveau sa tête dans son cou, Derek ferma les yeux pour ne pas se laisser tenter par les fourmillements qu'il lui procurait.

- Ce soir… tu m'as fait réfléchir, je voudrais… refaire le manoir. Souffla-t-il en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre où la lune brillait toujours.

- C'est vrai ? Stiles sortit sa tête de sa cachette et observa Derek les yeux brillants.

- Oui ! Aller, maintenant, dors ! Tu appelleras Scott demain, pour qu'il t'apporte les cours, tu as deux mois pour réviser et rattraper ton retard !

- Oui Blanche Neige ! Stiles déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis remit sa tête en place y laissant un autre baiser.

Derek roula des yeux, parce qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette Blanche Neige, il serra Stiles plus fort contre lui et ferma les yeux, trouvant enfin ce sommeil qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! Tadam !<strong>_

_**Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews et j'en suis désolé !**_

_**Mais je voudrais remercier la review "Inconnue" qui m'a énormément touché ! Je suis ravie de savoir que je t'ai redonné goût à la lecture des fanfictions ! Et c'est là, pour moi, ma plus belle récompense. Merci à toi de me lire.**_

_**On m'a MP pour me demander quand arriveraient les suites de Lettres à nous (bonus) et On va de l'avant (dernier chapitre), ce n'est pas pour tout de suite parce que je suis sur une fic qui me prend toute ma concentration, alors dès qu'elles seront là, vous serez les premiers et premières au courant !**_

_**Je vous aimes, mais vous le savez, hein ?**_

_**Julie **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez-moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 14

La montre sonna six heures et Derek ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sérieux, il resterait bien, au chaud là ! Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le visage encore endormi de Stiles face à lui, il semblait serein et reposé, une main était posée possessivement contre son flanc et il dut user de patience pour l'enlever et se lever, Stiles venant se caler contre lui à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

Une fois dans la cuisine il y trouva John avec un sourire amusé alors qu'il buvait son café. Derek le trouva étrange mais ne dit rien, après tout, son esprit de déduction était bien trop embrumé pour faire quoi que ce soit sans café.

Il s'installa face à John et celui-ci lui fila les pages du journal qu'il avait déjà lu. Derek commença son café en lisant mais sentait bien le regard de John sur lui et sans savoir pourquoi, ses joues s'empourprèrent.

- Crachez le morceau. Fit-il calmement en amenant sa tasse à sa bouche

- Ça dure depuis longtemps, vous deux ? Le shérif arbora un sourire discret et Derek s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-il paniqué à l'idée que John lui foute un coup de pied au cul et ne le mette dehors à grand coup d'engueulade.

- Bon, personnellement j'avais un doute…. Mais Brigitte m'a appelé plusieurs fois au poste pour me dire que mon fils et cet « étrange énergumène que vous hébergez » je cite, frôlaient l'attentat à la pudeur sur la voie publique. Il se contenta de glousser légèrement et Derek pâlit de seconde en seconde.

- John, je suis désolé ! Vraiment, c'est arrivé comme ça et…

- C'est bon ! Temporisa John en voyant Derek perdre ses moyens comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, puis regarda sa montre avant de se lever. Ecoute, on en parlera ce soir tous les trois, il faut que j'y aille.

Derek hocha la tête, totalement choqué et laissa John quitter la maison. Il posa sa tasse qui était restée en équilibre tout ce temps et claqua le front contre la table. Bordel…

Après s'être lavé et habillé, Derek retourna dans le lit pour s'emmitoufler contre Stiles, peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le tenir contre lui ? Il colla son visage au sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour juste sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres, mais Stiles ouvrit automatiquement la bouche et il inséra sa langue pour débuter un baiser tendre.

Stiles réussit à lever la jambe pour la glisser sur sa hanche et Derek l'agrippa d'une main ferme.

- Trop habillé… Grogna Stiles dans sa bouche en essayant de glisser une main dans son jean.

- Ton père sait. Put-il juste dire et Stiles ouvrit automatiquement les yeux. Pour nous, il sait.

- Oh… Et ? S'inquiéta-t-il en plissant les yeux emplis de doute.

- Je sais pas… il avait l'air, de sourire ? J'en sais rien ! Derek grogna plus qu'il ne geint et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Tu crois qu'il va me demander de partir ?

- Non ! Enfin, Derek ! Il t'aime comme un fils ! S'indigna le plus jeune.

- Un fils qui pervertit son fils… L'image est… Derek sortit son visage de son oreiller et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qui te dit que c'est toi qui me pervertis ? Gloussa Stiles avant de s'assoir sur le lit et doucement étirer ses jambes pour les sortir, sans aide, du lit.

Derek leva, encore, les yeux au ciel par tant de prétention mais sourit quand Stiles réussit à se lever du lit à l'aide de ses béquilles. Il ne lui donnait plus longtemps avant de les laisser tomber aussi.

Stiles et Scott étaient en train de discuter sur le perron, Derek leur avait installé une petite table pour qu'ils puissent s'y installer et potasser les cours. Scott était en train de lui expliquer le programme qu'ils avaient vu cette année. Stiles se retrouva bientôt caché derrière une tonne de livre et de feuillets stabilotés.

- Les autres ont hâte que tu reviennes !

- Humhumm…

- Tu n'es pas pressé de les revoir ? S'inquiéta Scott alors que Derek les observait du coin de l'œil dans l'entrée du garage, essayant de la démonter sans se blesser.

- Si… Dis, tu as lu celui-là ? Tes notes sont horribles, comment veux-tu que je déchiffre tes pattes de bestioles là !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel face à la diversion pathétique de Stiles. En tout cas, cela marcha puisque Scott dû plisser les yeux pour pouvoir lui-même se relire. Ils travaillèrent quelques heures et finirent par aller se balader tous les deux.

Derek resta à la maison, prépara les outils pour le lendemain, John devait l'aider pour mettre la nouvelle porte du garage. Il avait dans l'idée de faire la peinture extérieure de la maison qui méritait une bonne couche de rénovation. Il fit plusieurs recherches sur internet pour trouver un architecte pour le manoir. Il prit plusieurs rendez-vous afin d'évaluer les devis et montant des travaux.

Quand Stiles revint plus tard, il semblait bien, souriant et blaguant avec Scott. Derek savait que ses béquilles étaient le dernier rempart avant de marcher comme avant. Mais voilà, elles étaient une corde que Stiles ne voulait pas lâcher, elles lui apportaient, à l'instar de son fauteuil, la sécurité et la stabilité dont il doutait constamment avoir de façon inné. Comme un enfant qui apprend à marcher et à qui on a besoin de mettre des pinces à linges sur les manches du pull, donnant ainsi cette sécurité d'être maintenu en cas de chute. Stiles était cet enfant et les béquilles, les pinces.

- Je vais rentrer, ma mère m'attend ! Scott tapota l'épaule de Stiles, fit un signe de main à Derek et quitta l'allée.

Stiles entra dans la maison et Derek le suivit. Une fois qu'il eu passé la porte d'entrée, Stiles ferma la porte d'un claquement de béquille et lui sauta dessus pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, lâchant ses béquilles dans le processus.

Derek le souleva et accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils bataillèrent pour le pouvoir et Derek l'emmena dans le canapé, l'allongeant et profitant d'être enfin seul pour se frotter à lui sans vergogne. Stiles gémit et se tortilla pour toujours plus de frissons.

Sans ménagement, Stiles déboutonna son propre pantalon avant de le baisser puis s'occupa de celui de Derek, nu à nu ils soupirèrent quand ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, ondulant lascivement dans des geignements poussés.

- Derek ?

- Hum ? Derek lui picora le cou, le mordilla et suçota la peau disponible.

- J'ai besoin de toi… là. Il conduisit sa main vers son anneau de chair qui palpitait déjà sous l'anticipation.

Derek redressa la tête, il n'avait jamais rien fais, _là_. En serait-il capable ? Le doute passa sur son visage mais Stiles ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps, il pressa sa main pour que ses doigts massent cette zone qui lui était sensible.

Derek reprit son mouvement de bassin et Stiles le laissa faire seul préférant agripper le haut de ses fesses pour venir le titiller lui aussi. Sous ses doigts, Derek sentit Stiles se détendre, l'entrée se dilatant doucement pour le laisser entrer une partie de son doigt.

Stiles reprit ses lèvres pour étouffer ses soupirs, et Derek lui mordit la lèvre quand son doigt s'investit en lui également. Stiles faisait souvent ça, comme pour le préparer psychologiquement, mais jamais il n'était entré, restant toujours autour, ou dessus, et lui donnant parfois, sans vouloir se l'avouer, une grande frustration. Le sien entra jusqu'à la garde et dut toucher un point sensible parce que Stiles gémit longuement dans sa bouche en cambrant le dos. Le mouvement de leur bassin accentuait la pénétration à chaque poussée et Stiles plia légèrement son doigt pour que Derek pousse un petit cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il écarquilla les yeux, surprit d'avoir ressenti ça, Stiles recommença au prochain mouvement, ne quittant pas son regard, et Derek eut du mal à respirer ses yeux se voilant légèrement.

- Humm… encore ? Souffla le plus jeune alors que Derek se sentit aventurier en pénétrant un second doigt en lui. Putain, oui…

Alors ils s'évertuèrent à donner le plus de plaisir possible, Stiles réussit à lever les jambes pour les croiser autour de lui, leur sexe se frottant allégrement l'un à l'autre, leurs fesses dansant sensuellement pour accentuer et donner de la vitesse à la pénétration de leurs doigts conquérants. Derek voyait à peine le regard mi-clos de Stiles, trop inondé de plaisir alors que, la boule d'énergie en lui, gonflait inexorablement.

- Plus fort ! Derek… plus fort ! Stiles cria quand il lui obéit, imitant lui-même la cadence effrénée

- Vas-y, vas-y…. Derek grogna plus fort et son corps se figea dans la jouissance quand il sentit ses doigts être littéralement aspirés.

Stiles eu du mal à aspirer de l'air, ses poumons bloquant entrées et sorties… Puis Derek bougea doucement pour se séparer de lui et chacun eut besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits.

- Si les préliminaires sont aussi bandants, comment ça va être pour de vrai ? Sourit-il, mi essoufflé, mi excité.

- Tu le sauras quand tu marcheras… si ton père ne me tues pas avant. Grogna-t-il en se rhabillant.

- Si pessimiste…

Les deux garçons étaient silencieux à table, une ambiance de royauté régnée littéralement dans la cuisine, chacun attendant que le roi John prenne la parole tant redoutée. Et dire que le roi en question prenait un mâlin plaisir à les faire patienter serait un euphémisme. John jubilait, tenant ainsi sa vengeance contre les deux garçons qui semblaient parfois se lier contre lui, contre le malbouffe et atteinte à sa dignité en prenant soin de lui et non l'inverse…. Bref, c'était cool comme sentiment en fait !

- P'pa… Derek va nous faire un anévrisme si tu ne commences pas… Stiles souffla en roulant des yeux et Derek lui mit un coup de pied dans la chaise en le fusillant du regard.

- Ok… Juste quelques petites choses en fait. D'abord…

John posa ses couverts et croisa les bras sur la table, observant tout à tour les deux hommes face à lui, enfin un jeune adulte et un vieil ado… qu'il était drôle ! Bref, il s'égarait là…

- Cessez de faire rougir Brigitte, pitié, qu'elle arrête de m'appeler au bureau ! Fit-il faussement exaspéré et Derek se détendit quelque peu. Ensuite… plus de nuit ensemble !

- Mais papa ! S'indigna Stiles. Si j'ai encore des crises ? Des cauchemars ? Y a que Derek pour m'aider ! John semblait peser le pour et le contre, mais les yeux de chien battus de son fils eurent encore une fois raison de lui.

- Ok pour les crises, mais pour les cauchemars, bon sang Stiles ! Tu auras dix neufs ans dans un mois, tu es en âge de gérer des cauchemars ! John souffla et Stiles abdiqua, déjà content d'avoir gagné pour les crises de douleurs. Ensuite… pas de sexe torride tant que tu ne marcheras pas comme avant ! Fit-il rapidement en prenant son verre d'eau pour masquer sa gêner d'aborder le sujet

- Quoi ? S'étouffa Stiles

- Stiles… arrête. Tonna Derek, qui après tout était d'accord avec le shérif, pas la peine de lui expliquer qu'il faisait d'autre chose en attendant.

Cela suffit à calmer Stiles qui commença à rougir également. John reposa son verre mais les deux plus jeunes gloussèrent quand ils virent que les oreilles de John étaient plus rouges que nécessaire.

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, Derek à côté de lui, chacun sur le dos ils observaient le plafond.

- Il l'a plutôt bien pris ! Badina Stiles en venant chercher la main de Derek poser entre eux.

- Ouai… Souffla Derek, mais souriant doucement quand Stiles lui embrassa le dos de la main emprisonnée dans la sienne.

John monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte ouverte de la chambre. Il gratifia les deux garçons d'un regard sévère avant de quitter la chambre pour aller dans la sienne. Derek se leva en soufflant discrètement mais Stiles le retint pour le ramener vers lui. Il caressa ses lèvres en le fixant droit dans les yeux et Derek les pressa tendrement.

- 'Nuit Derek… Murmura-t-il doucement, Derek posa son front contre le sien et quitta la chambre en prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fiouuu c'que c'est fluffy... Bon j'avais envi de guimauve, pas vous ?<strong>_

_**Aller, à demain mes p'tits chats :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez-moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

CHAPITRE 15

- Tu as juste à les lâcher ! S'impatienta Derek en lorgnant Stiles qui restait campé sur ses positions.

- Non, je suis pas prêt !

Sur ce, le gamin fit un demi-tour assez facilement avec ses deux meilleurs amies - vicieuses quand même vu les bandages qu'il gardait encore – et se précipita sur le trottoir pour rejoindre l'allée. Mais Derek le rattrapa pour lui barrer le passage.

- Stiles… Gronda-t-il pour l'impressionner.

Mais la menace devait surement être vaine, parce que derrière ses ray ban, il imaginait parfaitement le roulement oculaire de son mec.

Trois semaines depuis que John leur avait donné son autorisation, et trois semaines que Derek essayait de le faire lâcher ses maudites cannes à deux balles. En plus elles faisaient un bruit horrible qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

Scott et lui s'étaient ligués pour le pousser, mais à chaque fois, Stiles se renfrognait et repartait dans la maison. Mais aujourd'hui, Derek se jura qu'il ne les toucherait plus.

- Je vais tomber. Assura-t-il en plissant les lèvres.

- Non.

- Si !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, lui-même planqué derrière des lunettes de soleil. Après tout, ils étaient en Août maintenant, le soleil tapait vraiment fort. Derek releva ses lunettes pour les poser sur sa tête, puis enleva doucement les siennes pour dévoiler son regard mielleux et scintillant qui le faisait trembler d'excitation à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Doucement il approcha ses lèvres et caressa la bouche entre ouverte de son mec, parce que oui, Stiles était son mec quoiqu'il arrive. Doucement il sentit la langue de Stiles venir réclamer son baiser, elles se rencontrèrent et s'emmêlèrent doucement. Stiles soupira de bien-être et Derek en profita pour glisser ses mains sur ses bras, descendant lentement sur ses poignets.

Quand Stiles montra une résistance en raffermissant sa prise sur ses amies, Derek intensifia le baiser, fourrageant sa langue plus profondément quand Stiles abandonna le pouvoir sur ses lèvres, se laissant totalement faire.

Dans un second essai, il caressa ses doigts qui voulurent se croiser avec les siens, et Derek put ainsi prendre les béquilles et les jeter loin, peu importe s'il elles avaient atterri sur la route, tant qu'elles n'étaient plus entre eux.

- Je te déteste… Souffla Stiles les yeux fermés mais la voix rauque.

- Tu sais bien que non… et puis… le sexe torride nous attend !

Derek lâcha ses mains rapidement et recula de plusieurs pas, arborant un sourire immense pour masquer sa crainte. Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait ? La peur que Stiles se fasse mal le prenant un peu trop souvent à son goût.

Alors il observa Stiles qui tangua un peu, les bras légèrement écartés autour de lui, il avait gardé les yeux fermés et la tête baissée.

- Stiles, ouvre les yeux ! Fit-il un peu fort vu la distance entre eux.

- Derek… non. Stiles paniqua un peu et Derek se retint de courir sur lui pour le réconforter.

- Je t'assure que tout va bien se passer ! Juste… marche !

Derek tira son portable et enclencha une vidéo pour le filmer. Stiles ouvrit d'abord un œil, avisant ses béquilles qui étaient belles et bien sur la route, puis il ouvrit l'autre et redressa la tête difficilement.

- Regarde-moi Stiles ! Tu vas voir, ça va revenir tout seul…

Stiles grogna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas mais souffla profondément pour se donner un minimum de courage. Et doucement, il avança son pied, ses mains agrippant le vide dans la vaine recherche de ses amies.

- Tu as marché toute ta vie Stiles, il n'y a pas de raison que ça foire… fais-moi confiance. Sourit Derek qui vérifia que le cadre de sa vidéo était bon.

Stiles fixa son regard et grogna pour la caméra, puis il fit un second pas plus facilement. Ses mains se détendirent le long de son corps et il fit un autre pas, et encore un, encore… Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, Stiles afficha un sourire plus large que le chat d'Alice, ses yeux brillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sûrement dans le but de hurler, mais rien ne sortit. Stiles se mit à marcher avec de grands pas exagérés et fit un tour sur lui-même avant de marcher dans l'autre sens, ses éclats de rires donnèrent le sourire à Derek qui était si fier de lui en cet instant.

Rapidement, comme des réflexes revenus, Stiles se mit faire de petits sauts, puis à trottiner, s'amusant sur la route entière à courir et à crier sa joie. Et puis Derek n'eut le temps de rien faire pour protéger son téléphone, que Stiles vint lui courir dessus pour sauter dans ses bras.

Derek dut prendre appui sur ses jambes pour éviter de basculer en arrière, il l'entoura de ses bras et Stiles n'eut aucune peine à lui forcer la bouche pour lui donner un baiser sulfureux, enfournant sa langue pour jouer avec la sienne. Son cou était enfermé entre ses bras mais Derek n'en fut pas gêné, il lui accorda tout ce qu'il voulait, sa bouche, sa langue, son visage… il lui donnerait n'importe quoi, il en était certain.

Un raclement de gorge attira leur attention et Stiles fut reposé à terre avant de se crisper en reconnaissant la vieille d'en face, Brigitte.

- Bon… bonjour ! Stiles prit la main de Derek et la serra, imaginant sûrement le sermon.

- Je suis fière de toi Stiles ! Elle lui sourit, lui tendit un bonbon et traversa la rue en vérifiant bien qu'elle était libre et rentra chez elle sans se retourner.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, sous le choc alors que Derek lui prit le bonbon et le mit dans sa bouche avant que Stiles n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Hey ! Mais c'était le mien ! Râla le plus jeune.

- Viens le chercher ! Rit Derek qui avait déjà avalé la sucrerie puis couru dans la rue tout en ramassant les béquilles.

Stiles le coursa, d'abord hésitant puis plus rapidement, rattrapant Derek qui venait de jeter les abominations dans la première poubelle. Derek esquiva sa main qui voulait lui agripper le bras, et une petite course poursuite débuta dans la rue, sous les rires des deux hommes.

Cela fait presque qu'une heure que Derek et Stiles marchaient, couraient, s'embrassaient… Ils étaient heureux et rien n'aurait pu changer leur humeur. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Scott et Stiles ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il trottina dans l'allée pour remonter vers l'entrée, sonna et tapa plusieurs fois pour montrer son excitation, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre sans plus savoir s'arrêter et Derek remarqua l'état hyperactif qui revenait en force.

- Stiles ? S'écria Scott en ouvrant la porte. Bordel !

Scott le serra dans ses bras et Stiles se laissa soulever par la joie de son meilleur ami. Rapidement Mélissa arriva derrière lui et elle lui fit un énorme câlin, avant de faire de même avec Derek qui eut plus de mal à lui répondre, encore sous le choc.

- Entrez les garçons ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle mais Stiles refusa poliment.

- Je voudrais aller voir mon père. Sourit-il et elle le comprit.

- Je suis fière de toi Stiles… et de toi aussi Derek.

Mélissa prit son fils dans ses bras et Scott leva les yeux au ciel. L'envie d'un câlin maternelle la prenant, encore…

Stiles et Derek reprirent leur route, et même s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas fatigué, Derek ne put que sourire quand il le voyait sautiller, trottiner, danser même ! Stiles semblait infatigable.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bâtiment du poste de police, évoluant aux travers des bureaux des agents, Stiles reçut quelques accolades, des félicitations et des sourires encourageants.

John se dépêcha de clôturer son dossier, il voulait rentrer tôt ce soir. Mais des acclamations derrière sa porte lui fit relever la tête. Il ragea et posa son stylo avant de sortir de son bureau. En ouvrant la porte il tomba sur son fils et Derek qui discutaient avec d'autres agents. Et le détail qui le percuta en premier quand Derek fit un pas de côté en le voyant, fut l'absence totale des béquilles.

- Stiles… Tu…

Stiles réagit et tout le monde se tut. Il tourna la tête vers John et sourit en écartant les bras. John avança, et le prit contre lui, l'étreignant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Stiles ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment, soufflant de soulagement d'être enfin débarrassé de toute cette merde.

Le lendemain matin, Derek dormait paisiblement, sa montre avait sonnée mais il avait préféré l'éteindre pas pressé de se lever vu la soirée qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois au restaurant à fêter le rétablissement complet de Stiles. La soirée s'étaient éternisé et ils avaient fini à la maison où Stiles avait été autorisé à boire une bière. Bref… Il été claqué.

Il réagit à peine quand un corps chaud se cala derrière lui, sous la couette. Stiles glissa ses mains sur son ventre, pressant son bassin sur ses fesses. Derek remarqua plusieurs choses. Stiles était excité, comme toujours, mais il était surtout nu, comme le jour de sa naissance.

- Stiles, ton père… Bailla Derek en ouvrant les yeux difficilement.

- Parti il y a dix minutes ! Sourit-il contre son cou, parsemant de doux baisers qui lui collèrent des frissons.

- Tu as fait le guet ou quoi ? Rit-il en se retournant dans le lit pour être face à lui.

- Si le fais d'être réveillé depuis trois heures du mat à attendre le signal qu'il parte travailler veut dire faire le guet, alors… ouai ! Expliqua-t-il rapidement, trop rapidement pour Derek le matin.

Stiles ne tint plus et l'embrassa sans lui demander la permission, Derek réagit automatiquement et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Répondant avidement à la caresse de sa langue dans sa bouche.

D'une main agile, Stiles lui enleva son caleçon et tous deux se retrouvèrent nus et enlacés, profondément câlins. Stiles passa au-dessus de lui et le surplomba, accrochant sa lèvre entre ses dents, soupirant quand il se mut sans retenu sur leurs verges tendues.

- Je te jure… j'en peux plus ! Geint Stiles en se redressant, chevauchant le bassin d'un Derek qui ne pouvait quitter la vue face à lui, grognant en maintenant ses hanches.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Souffla-t-il en prenant le sexe de Stiles dans sa main et masturbant durement.

Stiles posa ses mains su son torse enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair, il se baissa pour l'embrasser férocement, bataillant dans une domination urgente. Stiles le lâcha quelque seconde et se pencha sur la couverture derrière, prit un préservatif qu'il enroula sur la verge de Derek, puis lui tendit le tube de lubrifiant.

- Tout prévu ? Sourit Derek en le prenant pour enduire ses doigts.

- Je te l'ai dis… j'en pouvais plus. Stiles vint grignoter sa gorge, s'afférant un lui faire un magnifique suçon, mordillant et suçotant la peau offerte.

Derek trouva l'entrée de Stiles détendue, il y inséra un doigt et le plus jeune lui mordit la peau en lui arrachant un petit cri. Mais un baiser doux s'excusa et il put bouger en lui, entrant et sortant avec rapidité, l'urgence dans leurs mouvements et dans leurs lèvres ne laissait pas la place à la douceur. Depuis combien de temps attendaient-ils ça ? Presque six mois… Autant dire une éternité.

Quand le deuxième doigt termina le travail, Stiles lui retira la main à regret et vint s'empaler sur le sexe protégé et lubrifié de Derek. Jurant et criant quand il fut en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Derek dut empoigner sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger, le feu de ses reins menaçait d'exploser tant son mec, autour de lui, était serré.

Stiles prit les commandes et se laissa monter, descendre, monter, descendre… Gémissant sans honte, les yeux clos et le visage légèrement relevé pour se plonger dans le plaisir. Derek sentit son corps se noyer de guimauve face à la beauté qu'il dégageait. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses mains étaient crispées sur sa verge en se caressant au même rythme que son plaisir.

Derek voulu plus, plus de contact, plus de cris, plus force. Il leva rapidement ses hanches pour le buter plus fort et Stiles cria en ouvrant les yeux, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il s'allongea alors sur lui, leurs regards ne se lâchant pas une seconde, alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient pour mieux se baiser littéralement. Stiles ne bougea plus et laissa Derek bouger pour eux, son souffle restant coincé à chacune des butées. Derek grogna, gronda et geint quand il se sentit proche. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, alors il sortit sous les plaintes de Stiles et le retourna face au matelas, rapidement il se retrouva entre ses jambes, les écarta d'un coup de genoux et revint en lui jusqu'à la garde. Stiles dut poser une main sur le mur pour se soutenir et geint longuement.

Derek se trouva hypnotisé par son sexe qui pilonnait les fesses tant appréciées. Ils avaient tellement préparé ce moment que la posture ne le gêna pas, enculé un mec ne le perturba pas, parce que ce n'était pas un mec, c'était Stiles, il ne l'enculait pas, il le prenait férocement, mais avec amour.

- Derek… Siffla Stiles en portant une main sur sa verge, masturbant vigoureusement. Plus…. Plus !

Alors il y alla plus fort et plus loin, empoignant les fesses autour de lui les pressant fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Et tout en lui, explosa quand son sexe fut prisonnier d'un étau d'acier, Stiles se contracta et vint en hurlant, ses yeux se perdant dans leurs orbites pendant que Derek ralentissait ses vas et viens, jouissant longuement entre ses fesses.

Il sortit avec douceur et se pencha pour poser son front entre les omoplates de Stiles qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Il embrassa la peau perlée et glissa ses mains sous son ventre pour le plaquer contre lui et s'allonger sur le dos, emportant Stiles avec lui.

Même si Stiles était un poids pour reprendre sa respiration, il s'en foutait. Parce qu'il respirait au même rythme qui lui, observait le même plafond, et avaient tous les deux, le même sourire débile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le prochain sera l'épilogue et cette fic sera finie !<strong>_

_**La petite surprise... ce sera du POV Stiles.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir suivi ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**INTOUCHABLES**_

_**Paring : Comme d'hab, Sterek.**_

_**Inspiration : Après avoir regardé le film "Intouchables" à la télé, il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu cette idée de fic…**_

_**Résumé : Derek cherche les ennuis pour ne plus être seul, le shérif va lui proposer un marché… secouer son fils.**_

_**Rating : M… on le sait que vous (nous ?) êtes des pervers !**_

_**Blabla : Rien est à moi toussa toussa…**_

_**Titre : Intouchables, ok… Mais parce que je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose. Ah ! Aussi, n'ayant plus internet, mis à part le faible H+ de mon Smartphone (notez que ça me gave grave !) Donc je disais…. je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche sur le sujet, j'espère juste être cohérente, et si l'un(e) d'entre vous est dans cette situation, milles excuses… au pire, aidez-moi à corriger ;)**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !**_

EPILOGUE

Il était garé là depuis quoi… dix minutes ? Une demi-heure ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il observait toute cette masse étudiante s'engouffrer dans ces portes qu'il n'avait plus passé depuis un an.

Même tout au fond du parking, il avait l'impression que tout le monde le voyait, le scrutait. Ses mains devinrent moites et il ressentit d'étranges picotements dans ses pieds. Il s'était mis suffisamment loin pour être sûr que personne ne le verrait repartir comme une mauviette. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il ne pouvait pas rester, il devait partir et rentrer chez lui, dans le fond de son lit, dans les bras de Derek. Son souffle fut difficile et il essaya d'aspirer un peu plus d'air en fermant les yeux et enlevant ses lunettes, reposant la tête contre son appui-tête. Il tâtonna ses cuisses, les fourmillements montant dangereusement dans ses mollets. Ca recommençait !

- Non… non, non !

Il palpa ses jambes frénétiquement, il avait la furieuse impression qu'il ne les sentait plus. La panique le gagna un peu plus et il ferma les paupières espérant ne jamais les ouvrir, ou si c'était le cas, que la douleur aurait disparu.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il devait rentrer. Après tout que ferait-il une fois à l'intérieur ? Accepter les regards de pitié à son encontre, les voir se marrer du pauvre petit handicapé qu'il a été, ou qu'il était encore.

Ces dernières nuits, il avait cumulé cauchemar sur cauchemar, rêvant qu'il entrait avec Scott sur ses deux jambes, riant comme des gosses, puis une fois les portes passées, des regards moqueurs et dédaigneux le fixaient alors qu'il se retrouvait encore dans son fauteuil. A chaque fois, il se réveillait, haletant et paniqué, ravalant son envie furieuse d'aller auprès de Derek.

A bout de souffle, il chercha son téléphone dans son sac et de ses doigts tremblant composa le numéro de Derek. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir mis la main sur ce type bourré de colère et d'arrogance. Mais son regard sur lui, quand il lui a dit qu'il était gay… il n'y avait pas eu de moquerie, pas de pitié… juste une profonde incompréhension mêlée de colère. Et Stiles avait aimé ça.

- Stiles ?

- Peux pas… mes jambes, je ne les sens plus ! Pleurnicha-t-il, respirant difficilement dans le téléphone.

- Respire Stiles ! Tout va bien… c'est une crise de panique. Tenta Derek pour le rassurer.

- Non… pas cette fois ! Stiles paniqua encore un peu et serra son jean entre ses poings, calant le téléphone contre son oreille et son épaule. Derek…

- Stiles, il faut juste que tu respires. Les choses vont bien se passer… je te le promets.

- Non…

Son cœur le martelait comme un dingue, le sang battant furieusement dans ses tempes, non ça n'allait pas marcher, ses jambes allaient le lâcher, les autres le verrait… ils se moqueraient. Puis la portière de sa voiture s'ouvrit subitement et Stiles sursauta en relâchant sa prise sur le portable qui tomba sur le siège.

- Derek ! Fit-il entre le soulagement et les pleurs. Mes jambes…

Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer qu'il se pencha dans l'habitacle et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres. Alors il le laissa faire, bien heureux de retrouver la sensation de son corps près du sien, de sa présence réconfortante et rassurante. Leurs langues se caressèrent finalement plus lentement et il en ferma les yeux pour savourer, son bas ventre commençant doucement à prendre chaud, il crocheta ses mains sur sa nuque et oublia l'espace d'un instant ses jambes engourdies.

- Sors de cette voiture. Tonna Derek en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es là ? Souffla-t-il se rendant compte qu'il était au téléphone avec lui quelques secondes avant, le croyant occupé à repeindre la face de la maison.

- Je me doutais que tu allais paniquer. Fit-il naturellement. Sors.

Stiles obéit à ce ton autoritaire qui lui filait des frissons. Derek l'avait souvent utilisé avec lui, avec un naturel déconcertant, et à chaque fois, son corps réagissait avant même que son esprit analyse l'ordre. Alors il se retrouva à sortir ses jambes de la voiture, soufflant de soulagement de voir qu'elles lui obéissaient toujours, ou alors à Derek ? Il ne savait pas, il préféra rire de sa question et bientôt il fut debout, face à Derek qui sourit satisfait de lui.

- Je te l'ai dit Stiles. Tu vas tout déchirer, soit sarcastique, arrogant, prétentieux… Tu as le droit, c'est ta revanche.

Ses mots filèrent droit dans son cœur et Stiles glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et vint réclamer ses lèvres, soupirant quand il put caresser sa bouche de sa langue. Il frissona quand Derek le saisit à son tour pour le serrer contre lui, une main accrochant sa nuque. Et les mains chaudes de son homme sur lui, lui donna la dose d'adrénaline dont il avait besoin. Son excitation le comprima et Derek grogna quand il le sentit contre lui.

- Désolé les gars, mais va falloir se bouger !

Stiles grogna et tourna la tête vers Scott qui venait de les rejoindre. Mais il resta bien collé contre Derek, parce que son pantalon était bien trop déformé pour bouger maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu t'es garé si loin ! J'ai failli pas te voir !

Stiles souffla de soulagement, si Scott ne l'avait pas vu, alors les autres non plus. Son excitation retomba et il s'écarta à regret de son mec qui lui caressa le bras pour le rassurer. Stiles reprit sn portable et son sac, ferma la Jeep et donna un dernier baiser à Derek.

- A ce soir. Lui souffla-t-il, front contre front avant de le laisser là et partir avec Scott.

- J'en reviens pas que vous soyez ensemble… Fit Scott alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à l'entrée du bâtiment.

- Moi aussi. Badina Stiles, tournant la tête vers sa Jeep pour voir s'il était toujours là, Derek lui sourit et s'éloigna à son tour. Moi aussi…

Ils finirent par entrer dans le bâtiment, comme dans son rêve, ils parlaient entre eux en riant doucement. Puis il observa le hall, tous les élèves étaient occupés avec d'autres, devant leur casier, draguant des filles… Mais aucun ne le regarda étrangement. Il souffla de soulagement en fixant Scott qui posa une main sur son épaule.

- J'te l'avais dit bro'

Stiles hocha la tête et avança prudemment, levant la tête pour ne pas avoir l'air intimidé, repensant aux mots de Derek, fier, arrogant, prétentieux… il avait le droit. Une main se posa sur son autre épaule et il tourna la tête dans cette direction. Isaac lui fit un clin d'œil.

- C'est cool de te revoir, mec ! Puis il continua sa route.

- Hey Stilinski, sympa ! Lança Danny en face de lui tout en allant vers son casier.

Stiles sourit et observa plus minutieusement les élèves autour de lui. La majeur partie se fichait pas mal de sa présence, mais les gars qu'il connaissait lui firent un signe, un sourire… et il était soulagé. Alors quand la sonnerie du prochain cours commença, il fila dans sa première classe, posa ses affaires.

- Monsieur Stilinski… J'espère que vous montrerez autant de persévérance dans ma matière. Harris se contenta de lui claquer le programme sur la table et retourna à son bureau en laissant traîner un haussement aux coins des lèvres.

Stiles observa Scott pour être sûr qu'il avait vu et entendu la même chose que lui et son ami lui fit un clin d'œil.

A la pause déjeuner, Stiles avala sa tambouille accompagnant d'une drôle de grimace, vraiment, ne pas venir toute une année lui avait sûrement rallongé son espérance de vie. Il parla avec Scott, puis Isaac qui les avait rejoint peu de temps après, il était content que les choses se passent comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Puis la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit et le silence régna soudainement. Stiles posa sa fourchette et observa les regards inquiets de ses amis, puis il se tourna vers l'entrée et trouva la source de ce malaise.

Stiles n'avait jamais porté plainte, par honte ou peur, il ne savait plus trop avec le recul, il avait était sur une autre planète tout ce temps durant, refusant d'expliquer quoi que ce soit sur son état. Seul Derek avait réussi à le faire craquer. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte que tout le monde savait. Tout le monde savait qui était responsable de ce gâchis et personne n'avait jamais rien dit ou fait. Après tout, c'est comme ça que ça marche, non ? Ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse ! Il en était lui-même un fervent défenseur. Mais plus maintenant. Plus cette année.

Alors, s'armant de colère et d'arrogance. Stiles abandonna son plateau sur la table, ignorant les appels de Scott et Isaac. Il se leva sous les regards curieux et marcha lentement vers le couple le plus célèbre de l'école. Jackson Wittemore et Lydia Martin. Inconscient du silence, le couple parlait entre eux, leur plateau en main.

Mais une fois que Stiles fut face à eux, Jackson arrêta soudainement de marcher. L'éclat dans son regard était étrange, fuyant, tremblant. Avait-il des regrets ? Stiles arqua le sourcil gauche, puis plissa les yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il mit un revers dans le plateau et celui-ci vola sur le côté, éclaboussant les jolis souliers de la jolie Martin. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur mais Jackson ne broncha pas, les deux garçons se toisant d'un regard étrange. Stiles esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Stilins…

Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, il lui mit juste une droite féroce qui fit tomber le sportif au sol. Lydia cria encore mais Stiles n'en avait rien à foutre. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus de Jackson et enchaîna les coups sur sa belle gueule de gosse de riche. Mélangeant colère et satisfaction, les larmes de son père, sa déception, ses propres pleurs dans sa chambre, isolé, ce putain de fauteuil à qui il jura qu'il mettrait le feu en rentrant ce soir… Toutes ces images se cumulaient dans sa tête à mesure qu'il frappait et frappait encore.

- Stiles ! La voix de Scott lui parut étouffée mais il s'en ficha.

- Fais-moi plaisir espèce de lâche ! Rugit-il près de son visage ensanglanté. Touche-moi Jackson… et je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

Scott le souleva enfin et Stiles se retrouva à quelques mètres du corps gémissant sur le sol. Une folie d'exclamation vite suivi d'applaudissement lui firent relever la tête, il était tremblant d'adrénaline, essoufflé et hargneux. Jamais Stiles ne s'était senti ainsi. Ce n'était pas lui. Il se dégagea alors de la prise de Scott et sortit du réfectoire en ignorant les cris de victoire des autres élèves. Il croisa M. Harris et le coach alertés par la bagarre, mais étrangement, aucun des deux ne lui dit rien.

Il marcha dans les couloirs vides et se colla contre un mur éloigné. Il souffla pour se calmer, mais le tremblement de ses mains ne s'arrêtait pas. Il prit son portable dans sa poche, ignorant les traces de sang qu'il laissait sur le jean, il passa le dernier appel.

- Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Stiles sourit de savoir que Derek s'inquiétait un peu pour lui, même beaucoup, il se savait et il aimait en jouer. Mais là, il avait juste besoin d'entendre sa voix, sentir ses mains sur lui.

- Je l'ai frappé… je lui ai démoli la tronche ! Derek… C'était… pouf ! Rit-il nerveusement dans le combiné.

- Stiles… le premier jour ? J'ai dit arrogant et prétentieux, pas téméraire ! Grogna-t-il

Stiles se ficha de l'air faussement contrarié de Derek, parce que lui était satisfait de lui-même. Il inspira et expira longuement pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, puis la voix de Derek se fit plus calme.

- Tu penses tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir ? Ne pas frapper quelqu'un d'autre ? Derek eut même un léger sourire dans la voix et cela le fit rire.

- Je devrais m'en sortir Blanche Neige…

Stiles avisa Scott qui venait de le retrouver, son sac à dos dans la main. Alors il ferma les yeux et souffla une dernière fois.

- Merci… je t'aime Derek.

- Moi aussi. Vas en cours et rentre. Le grognement lui fila des frissons et Derek raccrocha.

Il sourit en regardant son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche. Scott arriva à lui et lui tendit son sac.

- Viens… tu dois te laver les mains. Stiles observa sa main et grimaça. Ça fait du bien ? Lui sourit-il.

- T'as pas idée…

Quand Stiles rentra ce soir-là, Derek le plaqua violement contre la porte, ne lui laissant absolument pas le temps pour respirer. Rapidement son pantalon avait disparu et Derek se retrouva entre ses cuisses, le soutenant contre la porte qui grinça entre chaque coup de reins qu'il ne pouvait réfréner.

Et Stiles ne s'en plaignit jamais, accrochant ses bras autour de son cou, gémissant quand il toucha plusieurs fois ce point sensible. Il était si bien quand il le comblait de cette manière, Derek savait être doux, être tendre, être fougueux ou torride et jamais Stiles ne pourrait s'en passer. Derek avait été sa bouée, cette corde qui le retenait au bateau, il avait été les bras qu'il l'avait sorti de là. Et toute sa vie, il la passerait à le remercier, à lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui devait tout.

Derek et lui étaient deux écorchés que la vie n'avait pas épargné à différent degré, mais l'un et l'autre s'étaient retrouvés, s'étaient apprivoisés et s'étaient aimés. Et quand leur jouissance les terrassa, Stiles n'eut qu'une pensée. Ensembles, ils étaient _intouchables_.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est fini...<strong>

**Je dois dire que cette fic m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Et dire qu'elle était fini depuis début Décembre et que j'ai dû tout recommencer...**

**Je voudrais remercier tous les anonymes pour leur commentaires, et tous les autres a qui j'ai essayé de répondre. Merci à Sterek Pack pour m'avoir soutenu quand j'ai tout perdu... Mamour, Ma douce, Mes femmes... ****Enfin voilà !**

**Une nouvelle fic arrivera lundi, un petit prologue (assez court) sera posté ce matin. Intitulée _"Don't Doubt Yourself",_ elle sera une part de moi ;)**

**J'ai aussi essayé de relire mes première fics sur Sterek et vraiment, je me suis brûlé les yeux sur des erreurs de conjugaisons ignobles... merci de ne pas m'avoir plus incendié que ça, même si j'ai eu quelques remarques. J'espère m'être bien reprise sur ce coup ;)**

**Je vous aime mes p'tits chats ! Et à lundi ! :D**


End file.
